The Life I Never Knew
by Lynyrd Lionheart
Summary: NEW CHAPTER I Finally updated. Please R and R. If you do, I will be eternally grateful!
1. Chapter 1

The Life I Never Knew  
  
Summary: Seven adults (22) get transported to Tortall and join Daine, Numair, Alanna and all those other characters in the Emperor Mage book in The Immortals series. If you only read Daine/Numair fanfics, then don't read this one. They both 'fall in love' with one of the original characters.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm no Tamora Pierce. I wouldn't be writing fanfic if I could write that good, so, yeah.  
  
Chapter 1:  
Listen Nanya, I've had enough of Your Reading. Next Time, I'm Bringing  
out the Gun!  
  
Nanya Frewing sat reading a book as usual. Normally it would have been one of the ridiculously thick Wheel of Time books, but she had decided to make a change in the book today. It was the third book in The Immortals series by Tamora Pierce.  
"Quite a downfall from your normal thousand page books Nanya," stated Dirk Talsman, one of Nanya's six best friends. "Someone die?"  
"Very funny, Dirk. I've read all the current Wheel of Time Books if you really must know," snapped Nanya.  
"Could just read the encyclopedia," suggested Rachelle Hill, aka Rocky, another of Nanya's friends.  
Nanya finally gave up trying to read her book. There was only so much a girl could do with so much interference.  
"C'mon Ash, haven't you finished your game of solitaire yet?" whined Carn Garnier at Ashley Haver. Tasha had been on the computer for the last half hour. She was apparently playing solitaire, but the fact that Dante Javry was playing with her with the joystick proved that the two had gone to playing another game. Knowing them, it was probably Dragon's Call, Nanya's new Mortal Combat game.  
"What game?" asked Mirk Alpaca, who had, until then, been staring idly out the window of the house. The seven of them shared two large houses. The girls shared one, the guys the other. The computer that was in the corner was Nanya's, as well as the several other technical things around the room. The CD, tape and radio for example. Ashley had several dungbells and a at home work out gym. Carn kept darts and a pool table while Rachelle had different knives and daggers as well as fishing rods. She enjoyed fishing and hunting.  
The boy's house was usually a complete mess. There would be clothes strewn all over and the fridge would be full of pizza pops and empty milk jugs. Ofcourse, they did clean up once a month. With the girl's help.  
"We're playing Dragon's Call," replied Dante with out looking up, but his wince showed that Ash had probably just knocked him out. "I'm done Ash, you always kill me at these games."  
"I'm next!" said Carn jumping up, but Mirk and Dirk beat her to it. She smacked Dirk up side the head as he was the one who had pushed her away so he could play.  
"Ouch!"  
"What's this?" said Mirk. The others crowded around the computer. It looked like an advertisement, but they didn't get the chance to read it. As soon as Rachelle had joined the group, the advertisement lit up and the room was empty of the seven twenty-two year-olds..  
  
Daine didn't know what woke her up at first. Then she noticed the bright light outside. She threw on a pair of breeches and a shirt and went out of her room in the royal palace. She ran outside. Thayet, Jon and Numair were already there.  
"What is it?" she asked Numair looking up.  
"I don't know. It's been up there for about three hours. It's been getting brighter and brighter," explained Numair. He looked troubled. "You don't think this is some trick of the Immortals, do you Jon?"  
"I don't know Numair, I've never seen anything like it before. It almost makes It seem like daylight out here," said the king.  
"Uh, Jon, that's probably because the sun is coming up," laughed Alanna the Lioness joining the group.  
Jon just glared at his champion, but his heart wasn't in it.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
The group heard a high pitch shriek followed by a bunch of thuds. The light blinked twice, then it was gone. The group ran toward the noise.  
  
Ash rubbed her behind as she landed. Carn had screamed right in her ear, so now Ash had a head ache too.  
"Everyone okay?" called Ash.  
There were five okays and then a muffled "mmph mmf mmm ph ft mm."  
"Dirk, you're on top of Nanya, get up," said Rocky.  
Dirk got up and Nanya began gasping for breath. She opened her mouth to speak, but then five people came running into the clearing. The guy in front tripped over Nanya's legs. He was tall and had a rather long nose, but he was really handsome.  
"Ow!" she shouted followed by a series of curses the seven friends had never heard before.  
"Numair!" shouted the other man in the group. He was also really handsome with a dark beard and dark hair.  
"Sorry," said Nanya. "But next time, I'd watch out. I think you cracked the bone in my leg."  
Nanya got up daintily. She fell back down.  
"Dirk," she hissed. "Why'd you trip me?"  
"It wasn't me!" argued Dirk. "It was him!"  
He pointed at Numair.  
"Dirk, you expect me to believe that he tripped me when you are in the same place?" hissed Nanya  
"Actually, it was me. This guy you call Dirk wasn't lying," said Numair.  
"Oh, sorry Dirk."  
"Hey, I've been blamed for worse than that," replied Dirk.  
"Er- who are you?" asked Daine.  
"I'm Nanya Frewing, that's Ashley Garnier. The blond girl is Rocky Hill, the girl next to her is Carn Haver, Dirk Talsman, the tall boy over there is Dante Javry and the last boy is Mirk Alpaca," Nanya said.  
"Well, I suppose we should take you to Corus, but you are all wearing such strange clothes," said Jon. His eyes went from Carn in her short shorts and tank top, to Nanya in her jeans, t-shirt and Vancouver Canucks cap, then to Dirk and his ripped oil covered jeans and oil covered shirt, then over everyone else.  
"Nice clothes," said Alanna looking at Dirk. He grinned sheepishly as he looked at his oil covered out fit.  
"Thanks," he replied. Dante just rolled his eyes.  
"Well, c'mon and we'll get you some decent clothes," sighed Thayet leaving the clearing.  
The seven friends followed.  
"Where are we?" hissed Carn.  
"I dunno," was all Nanya could reply as Daine fell back to walk beside her.  
"You have Wild Magic," she said simply. She didn't even look at Nanya.  
"Really? Co- wait, doesn't that mean I'll go crazy or somefink?" Replied Nanya. She recognized the characters from the Immortals Series.  
"Not necessarily, Numair could do the thing to you that he did to me that makes it so you won't get lost in yourself," Daine gave a small shrug. Nanya looked over at Dirk and noticed that he was looking at Daine with interest. Nanya glared at her friend who shrugged and gave her a wink. She didn't think it would be good if Dirk got taken with Verilidaine Sarrasri (Did I spell that right?).  
The strange group reached the palace and Daine. Thayet and Alanna took the girls away while Jonathan and Numair took the guys.  
"How's this?" asked Thayet holding up a dress at Nanya. She stared at it in horror.  
"A dress?" she choked. "The last time I wore a dress I tripped and made a fool of myself. Me and dresses don't agree.."  
Thayet shrugged and Alanna held out a pair of breeches and a sleeveless tunic.  
"Much better," said Nanya accepting the outfit from the lioness.  
Rocky was shaking her head in horror at the dresses Daine was showing her.  
"No dresses, please, no dresses," she moaned.  
"Okay, here, this should do," Daine held up a pair of brown breeches and a matching tunic. Rocky smiled brightly and accepted them.  
Carn had been the only one who the women had managed to push into a dress. The other three all wore breeches and tunics as they were all tom boys who grew up around older brothers.  
"Stormwings." said Daine suddenly. "They're coming in fast!"  
The women ran outside. Alanna took out her sword as the Stormwings landed.  
"Why are you here?" Demanded Thayet looking at the immortals with distaste.  
"I don't know," said the female wearing a crown at the front. "We were, called here. At least that's how it seems."  
The Stormwings looked just as confused as the humans.  
"Now I'm really freaked out," said Carn. "Nanya, next time you read a book, make sure it doesn't have half human half metal birds in it!"  
The Stormwings looked at Nanya as Carn yealled at her. Suddenly the queen bowed to her.  
"WTF?" said Nanya looking at the creatures.  
"You are she who speaks with immortals," explained the Stormwings. "Your wild magic is different. Immortals sense you and follow you. We are yours to command. I am queen Reeka of the Bloody Mountain Tribe."  
"Er- aren't you guys evil and allies with Emperor Ozorne?" asked Nanya. This was really freaking her out.  
"Our legends say that she who speaks to Immortals will make peace between the immortals and humans with the help of the wild mage," Queen Reeka stared pointedly at Daine. "All who do not follow you will be banished to the Chaos lands and will die a slow, very painful death there."  
"Lovely," said Ash. She sounded ready to barf.  
"I'm really, really confused," said Nanya. "I think I'll go night- night." And she fainted.  
"Is she going to be okay?" asked Reeka. "It would be pretty bad if our one chance at peace died on us or something."  
"She'll be okay. She's just out cold. She'll be up in about three hours wanting to read a book about this 'She Who Talks to Immortals'," said Ash with a shrug. Nanya would eventually get up.  
  
Nanya woke up the next morning. Ash had been off on her guess of three hours, but not on the statement that her friend would be just fine.  
"Ugh, I feel like I have a hangover, only I didn't get enjoy myself to get it," she groaned.  
"Well, you did have a pretty nasty fall. Thayet told us what happened yesterday. Did you know you were this person who talks to immortals or whatever the stormwings called you."  
Nanya looked up and saw Numair. She had gotten to find him rather annoying.  
"You?" she asked looking at him. "Why are you here?"  
"I was the one that healed you," he said leaning back in his chair. "Alanna said it wasn't that bad and that it would give me practice."  
"Joy," said Nanya. "You probably left me with the head ache."  
"Yes, yes I did."  
"Annoying git, can't you heal all the way?" she snapped suddenly white fire appeared in her hand and she used it to knock Numair back. "When'd I get that?" said Nanya looking at her hands with were still surrounded by the magic.  
"You have the gift," said Numair getting up. His hair flew around everywhere. "A strong one to, not quite as strong as mine, but almost. Mithros help us all! Now I'll have to teach you how to use it."  
Numair didn't sound as angry as his words were though.  
"What was all that commotion in here?" Daine poked her head around the door and was followed in by Ash, Alanna, Rocky, Dirk and Jon. Their eyes took in Numair with his messed up hair, and Nanya with the fire still around her hands. She looked mad.  
"You have the gift?" said Jon in surprise.  
"They all do," said Numair. "I realize that I saw a glow around all seven of them. It's stronger now." Dante, Mirk and Carn came in just as Numair finished.  
"You mean we can do magic?" asked Dante. "Cool!"  
"Yes, you should probably try," stated Jon.  
Dirk made bronze fire appear in his hands, Carn made yellow fire, Ash aqua, Rocky made red, Mirk made navy blue and Dante made grey.  
"Wicked!" said Dante as he used his magic to trip Carn. She used hers to knock the air out of him in return.  
"You can't just use magic like that!" cried Numair in exasperation. "It takes up your energy, so you have to use the magic wisely."  
"Oh, okay," said Nanya and she sent Numair flying out of the room so he landed against the other wall. It hurt, but it wasn't that bad, thankfully.  
"I call that wise," said Nanya happily flopping back on her pillow.  
"Why do you have it in for Numair?" asked Thayet as Alanna helped the lanky mage up.  
"He probably ruins her perfect little world where she's best at everything," taunted Dirk.  
"Excuse me, I need to destroy the guy who will soon be remembered as Dirk, the guy who didn't know how to keep his mouth shut!"  
Nanya was out of the bed and she and Dirk were running down the hallways.  
"That was, different," said Jon watching them.  
Meanwhile Ash was looking closely at Thayet.  
"Why are you staring at me, do I have something in my teeth?" asked Thayet.  
"No, but if you look, you and Nanya look exactly alike, except that you have darker hair and eyes. It's kinda weird," replied Ash. She looked confused.  
Dante looked too.  
"She's right. That is weird.."  
Then there was a really loud scream.  
"Dirk, what's up with Nanya?" Carn asked as Dirk came in.  
"Some wolf immortal called a Flamer or Fire Wolf or War Wolf came and said that Nanya's parents sent him here to protect her and be her friend," Dirk looked confused and almost scared.  
"What's wrong with that?" asked Thayet.  
"Nanya's parents died when she was five," said Carn. "They and her brother Josh were murdered. Ever since then, she's been living with here sexist uncle. That's why she's probably mad at Numair over there. Her Uncle doesn't believe woman can ever best a man, he believes they were only made to flirt. Nanya decided to teach him a lesson by showing up every boy in our class at school in everything. Sports, smarts, strength and trouble making. We're all evenly matched in everything, the seven of us. That's why we're such good friends. Numair's stronger in magic, that probably makes her feel like her uncle may have been right. Her er- wasn't very nice to her. We took turns having her over for sleep overs so she wouldn't have to spend much time with him."  
"Now you know my life story, happy?" said Nanya from the door way. She looked angry and confused. There was a wolf-like creature that came up to her waste standing beside her.  
"Hello," it growled.  
"He says his name is Naku," said Nanya sitting down. "He says- he says my parents are gods."  
"They are!" said Naku earnestly. "Arneith, Goddess of Immortals and Mithros, the Sun God. They asked my mother to find your Flame partner and send them here, and I'm here. Of course, that's only if you want to bond me. If you do, then we can work off each other and get magical energy from each other as well as many other good things, but if you die, I die, If I die, you die, that's the downside."  
"Show them what else you can do," said Dirk grinning. Naku shrugged. There was a bright white light and when it cleared, Naku was covered in heavy, silver armor.  
"Nothing can break this stuff- except for a god's magic, but I doubt I'll have to face that, unless I make Mithros or the Goddess really mad- again," Naku trailed off seeing everyone staring at him.  
"Again?" said Alanna.  
"Er- well you see. When I was twelve I kinda broke the Goddess's watching thingy that allowed her to watch you. By the time we had managed to fix it, you had already gotten the dominion jewel. Arneith talked the other gods into not destroying me. You do not want to see the Goddess when she's mad! You would of thought that you could of died your something, yeesh!" Naku finished his story and looked at Alanna.  
"I almost did die!" said Alanna. "What if I would've, the goddess could've helped me if not for you!"  
"Key word being almost, you didn't die and I will bond you Naku," said Nanya. "It would be cool to have a friend like you, and I have a feeling we'll get along just fine."  
  
PLEASE R AND R. IF YOU ARE GOING TO FLAME ME, PLEASE MAKE IT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM NOT JUST 'THIS STORY SUCKS AND SO DO YOU!' PLEASE GIVE ME ANY IDEAS ON HOW TO IMPROVE THE STORY, EVEN IF YOU LIKE IT! THANKS. 


	2. Gambler aka The short Chapter

Chapter 2: Gambler (The short chapter)  
(A/N: The stuff in the ~ are bond speaking)  
  
Nanya didn't know what to think of her bond with Naku. She could speak mind to mind with him no matter where he was and could feel his presence and health. She could point in the exact direction of where he was and tell you how far away he was. He could do the same with her.  
~Naku?~ she called. He felt to be somewhere near Numair's workrooms, why? She had no idea.  
~Yeah?~ he replied. ~Storkman's doing experiments with me again. Call him off please, it's annoying!~  
Nanya headed towards Numair's rooms at a brisk walk. When she got there she knocked curtly. He heard him swear and smirked lightly to herself. It was so much fun to annoy Numair.  
"What do you want?" he asked frowning slightly when he saw Nanya.  
"My buddy Naku says you're doing experiment with him- again," said Nanya curtly.  
"Yeah."  
"He doesn't like it, so stop. I think I realize why I have a migraine now too!"  
Naku came out of the room with a grateful smile.  
"We don't want to hurt Nanya seeing as I can read your mind and can see that you like her!" said Naku, an evil glint in his gray eyes.  
"Do not," replied Numair, but he blushed bright red under his tan.  
"Naku!" said Nanya, also blushing. "Don't do that. People have a right to privacy, even Numair. Now apologize!"  
Naku looked at her like she was crazy, but Nanya's hazel eyes had a warning glint in them.  
"I'm sorry for reading your mind and embarrassing you," sighed Naku unhappily. "I really hate apologizing ya know."  
"Do you really like me?" asked Nanya looking up at Numair making him blush even more.  
"Oh I don't know," he replied. "You- I don't know, surprise me. I've never met anyone like you before, you interest me."  
Nanya accepted the reply and went to leave.  
"You know- you like cute when you blush," she said smiling at him, then she walked away leaving a very crimson Numair behind.  
~*~  
That girl was strange. Numair could think of no other way to describe Nanya Frewing. Yet she was beautiful and kind, once you got past the sarcastic part. He had seen her and Daine with injured animals, and it was obvious she would do as well as Daine was doing with her magic.  
That brought up the next topic in Numair's thoughts. Jon thought that Nanya and her friends should go with them to Carthak. They would have their gift and Nanya could help Daine with the Emperor's birds.  
"Gods, what are those people here for?" said Numair going into his workroom.  
"They're here to fulfill their destiny. They are supposed to help you defeat Ozorne," Numair looked up in surprise. The speaker was a handsome man, who looked like he could be Nanya and the Queen's brother.  
"Who are you!" demanded Numair.  
"I'm Josh, Gambler or David. Take your pick. Joshua Frewing, David of the K'mir or Gambler god of gambling and the elements. Thayet and Nanya are my sisters. Numair Salmalin, Nanya and her friends will indeed be going to Carthak, neither you, nor me can stop them. You have to protect Nanya and Daine. Naku was sent here by my mother, but there has to be more protection than a single Flamer. You have to keep them alive, if you don't, the world will be over run in shadow. That's all I'm allowed to tell you. And Numair, don't tell Nanya or Thayet I visited you. If you do, I'll kill you. I'll tell them when I wish to," with that, the man was gone.  
'Keep them safe, Mage."  
  
READ AND REVIEW. GIVE ME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM IF YOU THINK I DESERVE IT AND IDEAS ON HOW TO IMPROVE MY STORY. THANKS! I WILL NOT REVIEW UNLESS I GET 5 MORE REVIEWS. THEY CAN BE FLAMES, BUT IF YOU DO FLAME ME, THEN TELL ME HOW TO MAKE THE STORY BETTER. 


	3. Of Gifts and Sisters

Chapter 3- Of Gifts and Sisters  
  
The next few days passed by quickly for Numair. Nanya and co. had agreed to come to Carthak. Nanya was to help Daine and the others were to go to stay out of trouble and so no one would have to put of with them wining about the fact that Nanya was in Carthak and they missed her.  
Numair was still rather shocked after Gambler's visit. He knew a lot about the god who had appeared seventeen years ago and was Mithros' son. This meant that Mithros' wife, Arneith must be Gambler, Nanya and Thayet's mother. That much he had puzzled out. Why he had been chosen to protect Daine and Nanya, only the gods new.  
"Ready to go mage?" asked Nanya cheerfully the morning of the Tortallans departure.  
"No!" snapped Numair who was not a morning person.  
"Chill, oh yeah, I forgot that you highly disike Emperor Ozorne. Sucks to be you."  
  
"Do I get to come?" asked Naku.  
"Do have to," said Dante sitting down beside Numair. "You and Nanya are bonded. We can't risk one of you dying because the other isn't there. Is Numair not a morning person?"  
"I'm not either," said Dirk grumpily sitting beside Nanya and across from Numair. (A/N: See what I'm doing? I'm trying to make you confused! Mwuhahaha!)  
Daine sat on the other side of Numair looking at Dirk and Numair.  
"You two have a lot in common. You're expressions are the same!" she laughed. "Hullo Alanna."  
The Lioness came and sat beside Nanya who for some reason was playing with the stone on her neck.  
"What's wrong?" asked Rocky joining the group and looking at Nanya.  
"It's this stupid scar," she said taking the necklace off to reveal a thin yet totally visible white scar that was around the front half of her neck. "It has a shooting pain in it."  
"How'd you get it?" asked Alanna. Nanya looked at her friends uneasily as if unsure how she should answer.  
"Er- well you see. You don't know everything about me and my Uncle. He ah, he beat me and er- cut my throat when I was sixteen. He then left me to die. Luckily Rocky and her Mom came to visit. They saved my life."  
"Mum's a doctor, a healer I guess is what you call it," explained Rocky. "Her Uncle didn't cut her quite deep enough to kill her. He was an alcoholic and we believe he was drunk at the time. It was scary and very gory. Disgusting, but Nanya has always been stubborn in everything she did. Surviving near death included."  
"Yeah, that's old Tyan Hefrean for you," said Dirk. "He lost his respectable name after that so he abandoned Nanya. Tough life."  
"Tell me about it," said Nanya. "But that's all over and there's still no explanation as to why my scar hurts. It's really annoying."  
"I thought that you said she'd been living with her uncle ever since then," said Numair.  
"I moved in with another uncle and his wife who moved to my home when they heard about Tyan. Uncle Brian was my favorite uncle," explained Nanya rubbing the scar.  
"Let's see it," said Alanna.  
Nanya moved over so she sat beside Alanna who looked at the scar, probing it with her magic.  
"There's no reason it should be hurting. That's strange," said Alanna looking troubled.  
"Morning, now don't talk to me. If you do, I'll bite your head off," said Naku joining the group. He jumped into the gap between Nanya and Numair, giving a huge yawn.  
"You're not a morning Flamer, are you?" said Dante following Naku.  
Naku looked at Dante stonily then yawned.  
"No," was the simple reply.  
There was a bright light suddenly and a tall, handsome man that Numair recognized as Gambler appeared.  
"Wazzup?" he said, sounding sleepy.  
"Josh?" said Dante in astonishment.  
"Dante my man, how's it hangin?" asked Josh coming over.  
"Aren't you dead?" asked Rocky.  
"Ah- so subtle as always Rachelle," said Josh. "I never did like you."  
"Rachelle?" said Alanna biting back a laugh.  
"Shut up! I never liked the name," snapped Rocky.  
"Aren't you dead?" asked Nanya. "I mean, I'm glad you're here and all, but still. I saw you get buried."  
"I am dead, but as it turns out our dad is really Mithros. He took me 'n' Mom to the realms of the gods. She's Arneith, I'm Gambler. I really just came here to tell you that you and ol' Thayet up there are identical twin sisters. Toodles."  
Gambler disappeared.  
Nanya looked at Thayet in shock.  
"My brother was named David." said Thayet in uncertainty. "But that's what he looked like."  
"Oh, I forgot to mention that I visited Numair over there. I told him not to tell you I came though, so don't get mad at him," said Gambler appearing again, and these are for you."  
As Gambler disappeared, a parcel appeared in bother Nanya and Thayet's laps.  
"Oh wow," said Nanya opening the parcel to reveal an oak jewelry box. She opened that up to. Inside were three choker bands, much like the one Nanya had on. There were also six jewels which could be put on them. Blue, red, green, orange, pink and gold. The bands were black, silver and white. Underneath the top bunch of gifts was another choker band. It was made out of pure silver chain and had a diamond attached to it. There was also a not. The gems that I gave you enable you to see magic like the necklace the Lioness wears. Use them well. I have a feeling you will need them in Carthak. There is also a black opal. I have a feeling you will need that even more than the rest.  
Sure enough there was also a black opal on a elegant golden chain.  
Nanya looked up at Thayet who was holding up a necklace with a small gold and ivory die attached to it. In her other hand was a silver mirror encrusted with sapphires and pearls.  
"Er- so I guess we're sisters," said Nanya rather uncomfortably.  
"Uh, yeah. I guess. Oh well, I guess now you don't have to feel guilty about those dresses I got for you. Consider them birthday presents," with that the ice was broken and a family was discovered for two women who had lost it all.  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. I HONESTLY WON'T UPDATE IF I DON'T GET ATLEAST FIVE REVIEW THIS TIME. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. I DEMAND RECONIGTION! (Just joking!) 


	4. Descriptions of My Characters

DESCRIPTIONS  
  
In a review, someone pointed out that I didn't really describe the characters in my story. This is a description of the 7 characters from 'Newndale' and Naku.  
  
Nanya Frewing:  
  
Height: six feet (she's very tall for a girl) Hair color: light brown Eye color: dark hazel Birthday: October 22, 1981 Personality: Nanya seems really sarcastic at first, but after you get past that part she is kind and thoughtful. She is very outspoken and stubborn. She has made Dirk mortally afraid of her as he is her 'favorite punching bag' when she is angry. Parents: Mithros the god of the sun and war, king of the gods and Arneith, Goddess of Immortals Siblings: Gambler, god of gambling and the elements and Thayet, Queen of Tortall. Extra: She is bonded to the Flamer Naku who is also prince of the Flames who reside in the Lands of Fire and Ice in the Realms of the Gods.  
  
Dirk Talsman:  
  
Height: six feet two inches Hair color: dirty blond Eye color: bright green Birthday: June 4, 1981 Personality: He's a joker who is also quick and can come up with an alibi for something he 'didn't do' off the top of his head. Parents: Michael and Arieka Talsman Siblings: Kraig and Sidney Talaman Extra: He is mortally terrified of Nanya when she is angry because she hung him upside down from the school jungle gym from his shoelaces when they were in grade two. They managed to make up six months later.  
  
Dante Javry:  
  
Height: six feet five inches Hair color: very dark brown Eye color: gray Birthday: May 3, 1981 Personality: Dante is the last of the three big troublemakers in the group. He is also the first to blame someone else for something he did. Parents: David and Yalaya Javry Siblings: Jared Javry Extra: Dante is an excellent goalie in hockey.  
  
Ashely Garnier:  
  
Height: five feet ten inches Hair color: light brown Eye color: bright blue Birthday: October 5, 1981 Personality: Ashley is the person who can find something hilarious (and often perverted) in anything. She is also the best friend you could ever have. Parents: Alex and Danielle Garnier Siblings: Nick Garnier Extra: Ashley is an excellent hockey player who will never get down when something doesn't go the way she planned.  
  
Carn Haver:  
  
Height: five feet five inches Hair color: reddish brown Eye color: brown Birthday: December 4, 1981 Personality: Carn is the voice of reason but can often times be strayed into making trouble by Nanya. Parents: Brad and Ellie Haver Siblings: Jacob, Tyson, Rodney, Niles, Carl, Hank, Paul, Rickel, Fiona, Daisy, and Trina Haver. Extra: Carn loves horses, she gave up hockey to ride and show them.  
  
Rocky Hill:  
  
Height: five feet eight inches Hair color: bright blond Eye color: blue Birthday: November 7, 1981 Personality: Rocky is the peacemaker. She is rather quiet and slightly distant, but everyone likes her (except Nanya's older brother) Parents: Willie and Asia Hill Siblings: Zachary Hill Extra: Rocky's best friend died when she was younger, so Nanya introduced her into 'the gang'.  
  
Mirk Alpaca:  
  
Height: six feet three inches Hair color: bright blond Eye color: blue Birthday: March 17, 1981 Personality: Mirk is the spoiled principal's son who is also a jock Parents: Lyle and Margaret Alpaca Siblings: Catriona Alpaca Extra: Mirk is excellent at all sports except basketball (Dante is working on that)  
  
Naku:  
  
Height: five foot seven Fur color: white and gray with hints of black and brown Eye color: Gray Birthday: January 22, 1979 (according to our calendar) Personality: Very sarcastic and sometimes dangerous Parents: King Dalor and Queen Ariel of the Flamers Siblings: Naki, Nakoi and Asdan of the Flamers Extra: Naku is bonded to Nanya, he is also the next king of the Flamers.  
  
Other Information: Dante and Ash are cousins. Dante, Nanya and Dirk are huge trouble makers (will play a big part in story eventually) and always seem to drag the others into their pranks.  
When Nanya was 5 her parents and older brother got murdered (they never caught the murderer). She had been at Rocky's at the time so she never got murdered. After that she got sent to live with her uncle who was a sexist alcoholic. He beat Nanya and slit her throat one night in a drunk rage, then left her to die while he went to the bar. Rocky and her mother dropped in to see how Nanya was doing and found her where they saved her life. She then moved in with her father's brother. She has a scar around the front part of her neck so she wears a choker necklace at all times to hide it.  
Rocky wasn't one of 'the gang' until they were twelve and her best friend died in a car crash. Ever since then she has been rather distant to all but Nanya and co.  
  
IF THERE IS ANYTHING ELSE YOU'D LIKE TO KNOW, TELL ME IN A REVIEW 


	5. Carthak

Chapter 4- Carthak  
  
Nanya hated ships. She vowed never to ride on one again! Whether it was her sea sickness or Naku's, or even both, she wasn't sure.  
"You feeling okay?" asked a grinning Mirk coming up to stand beside the vomiting Nanya.  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm throwing up my guts because I feel like it!" snapped Nanya.  
"Maybe Alanna could help you," suggested Mirk.  
"Nah, she's just as bad as me," replied Nanya standing up and wiping off her mouth. "Rocky has a gift with healing though. Perhaps she can help me."  
Nanya leant over the railing to barf again.  
"That is naaaaaasty!" with that, Mirk left Nanya to bringing up the contents of her stomach.  
~Naku? How're you feeling?~ Nanya called out silently.  
~Like censored, but I'll live.~ Came Naku's sick reply.  
Nanya gave a sick laugh, then barfed again.  
"You know, I figure you're even worse than Alanna," said a deep voice.  
Nanya looked over. The voice belonged to Duke Gareth the Younger.  
"I'm being sick for two. Apparently Naku doesn't," she had to stop to barf, "like boats either. Never again!"  
"It's not that bad once you get used to it," pointed out Gary.  
"Did you come to talk to me about something, or just to laugh at my being sick?" snapped Nanya.  
"You have a temper like Alanna's too! I cam to talk to you about someone," replied Gary smoothly.  
"Who?"  
"Rocky. I er- I like her, but she's really mysterious. You seem to be her best friend, so I thought you could maybe help me."  
"Well, I've known Rocky for the better part of my twenty-two years, which means I've known her for about nineteen years. She kind of became a little distant after her best friend Becka died in an accident. She has always been really smart and has had a gift with doctoring, like Alanna said, her gift is a very good healing gift. Her ma was a doctor, so she passed all her knowledge onto Rocky. Is there anything specific you want to know?"  
"Well, how about how she got her nickname?"  
"Ah, well back home there's a game we played called hockey. It's when you put on boots with blades on the bottom and glide across ice. You use curved sticks called hockey sticks to push a circular piece of rubber across a ground and score on the other teams net. Rocky played hockey along with me and everyone else in our little group except Carn. The others on our hockey team started calling her Rocky as a nick name and she took it up as her permanent name. Our teacher's even called her that. I doubt anyone really remembers that Rachelle is her real name."  
"So, the reason why she's kind of distant is because she lost her best friend?"  
"Yeah, after that I took her under my wing and made her part of our group. I can tell you that she got in trouble a lot more after that, but she seemed happy, so that made us happy to have her. She was excellent at coming up with good revenges."  
"Thanks and," Gary looked as Nanya threw up again. "good luck with that sea sickness."  
~Nanya, you feeling any better?~ called Naku. ~I am, well at least my part of me is.~  
Nanya realized that she felt about 60% better than she had.  
~Yeah, about 40% of my sickness was actually me, ya little devil!~ she said laughing slightly at Naku. ~I don't think I'll throw up again.~  
"You look better," said Numair coming up beside Nanya looking slightly sick himself.  
"Yeah, Naku got over his sickness. You don't look so good though."  
"It's just coming back to Carthak. I'm not sure whether I'm more scared about meeting old friends or old enemies. Aw well. Gareth the older wanted me to tell you that there's a meeting we have to go to, c'mon."  
Nanya followed Numair down to the deck.  
(If you want to see the stupid meeting, then read Emperor Mage cause that won't change at all!)  
Nanya stood beside Dante watching the approaching ship. She felt slightly uncomfortable in Carthak.  
"Ugh! This heat is unbearable! I'd kill to have a Canadian winter like I'm used to right now!" complained Dante.  
"Canadian?" said Alanna looking confused.  
"Newndale, Manitoba, Canada. That's where we're from," explained Carn. "Winter's there can be pretty cold."  
"Er- okay. I would ask you all about this place, but I have a feeling it would make me confused," said Alanna scratching Naku behind the ear absently.  
"Yeah, very confused!" laughed Nanya.  
(I'm not sure if this is exactly how the conversation in Emperor Mage goes and I'm feeling too lazy to get the book, so it'll be close enough!)  
"Who's that on the boat?" asked Alanna.  
"Probably a lesser prince," said Gareth the Younger.  
"That's no lesser prince," said Numair, "that's the royal emblem of the heir on his robes. What's his name?"  
"Kaddar," said Nanya without thinking.  
"How did you know that?" asked Duke Martin looking at her in surprise.  
"Er- Naku," said Nanya quickly.  
"Wha- I never told you anything," growled Naku.  
"Yes, you did," hissed Nanya.  
~Play along Naku, please!~  
"Wait, now that I think about it, I did tell her. They say it's the memory that always goes first anyway."  
The Tortallans accepted this.  
~You are a savior Naku!~  
~Yeah, well, don't forget it next time I need a favor,~ replied Naku with a grin.  
~I won't.~  
The Tortallans got on a barge which took them to Kaddar's boat.  
"How am I supposed to climb this?" asked Naku looking at Nanya.  
"Use your wings?" she suggested.  
"Fine, but if they get scared and start hitting me with magic, I'm in trouble and you are too."  
Naku took off. There was a gasp and sure enough mages on the ship did hit him with their magic.  
"Naku!" shouted Nanya, then she doubled over in pain.  
"Nanya?" it was Dirk. "Ash, get Numair!"  
Ash nodded. The seven friends were the only ones left on the boat so she climbed up the ladder.  
"Numair," she gasped running up to the mage who was staring in shock at the unmoving Naku who was getting approached by mages wanting to kill him. "You have to stop them. If they kill Naku, Nanya'll die too, she's already in pain."  
Numair came out of his shock and nodded.  
"You highness," he said going up to Kaddar who was one of the mages who had attacked Naku. "If you kill that Flamer, then the queen's sister will also die."  
"What do you mean?" laughed Kaddar. "It's beast, a monster!"  
"It's bonded to my friend Nanya your highness," said Ash. "If Naku dies, then she'll die to and I don't think Queen Thayet will appreciate your sister dying because her bonded Flamer died."  
Kaddar nodded.  
"Everyone, cease fire! Apparently this immortal means no harm. If we kill him, then the Queen of Tortall's sister will die, so back off him!"  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow."  
"Aw, shut up Nanya," said Dirk helping his friend walk to Naku.  
"It bloody well hurts, Talsman!" replied Nanya. "Ow, ow, ow."  
She dropped down beside Naku.  
~Naku, can you hear me?~ she asked in mind speech.  
~Look at all the pretty unicorns. I wanna ride the horsie, I wanna ride the horsie!~ Naku was in a bit of a shock.  
"He'll be fine, but apparently he wants to ride the horsie," said Nanya looking him over. "Either that or he's just dillusional. The second thing is most likely."  
~Heal me Nanya, either that or else let me ride the pretty horsie!~ Naku practically screamed.  
"Er- okay let's see, uh-" Nanya's magic gathered around her hands and fell onto Naku like a mist. When it disappeared Naku jumped up.  
"She can be taught!" he growled glaring at Nanya. "Took you long enough!"  
Nanya got up, but nearly collapsed again because healing Naku had taken quite a bit of her magic.  
"Er- you okay?" asked Dante.  
"How much of my gift did you need?" asked Nanya looking at Naku.  
"Uh- seven eighths. It'll get easier the more you use it though," Naku stopped talking and furrowed his eyebrows, obviously thinking. "Yeah, unless you're hopless, it should get better."  
The rest of the journey went by quite uneventful, unless you count Daine jumping into the river to save a monkey, which made Dirk laugh so hard he was crying, which annoyed Nanya so much that she pushed him into the river, only to have to bring him out again because, as it turns out, Dirk couldn't fight the current very well.  
"What did I get myself into when I became your best friend?" He asked angrily.  
"You only became my friend so I would tutor you and because I was Dante's friend," replied Nanya.  
~*~  
  
Nighttime found the Tortallans and Canadians outside of the banquet hall waiting to be introduced to Emperor Ozorne (Anyone know how to spell his last name?)  
"Excited?" asked Nanya looking at Numair.  
"Yeah, sure, I'm ecstatic," he said in a drawling voice that was just dripping with sarcasm. "Here we are, about to head into his Imperial Majesty's presence, huzzah!"  
Nanya gave a quiet laugh and they entered the chamber.  
"Wow!" said Nanya looking around.  
"Put your eyes back in their sockets, Frewing," said Naku giving her a wolfish grin.  
"Ssssh," was all Nanya replied.  
THE HERALD SPEAKS AND INTRODUCES EVERYBODY BUT DAINE AND THE CANADIANS.  
"Ms. Verilidaine Sarrasri and the dragon Skysong!"  
Daine went up and curtsied to Ozorne while Kitten went all the way up to the emperor. And made his ring glow.  
"Has she always been able to do that?" asked Ozorne amazed.  
"No your Imperial Majesty, she learnt from a basilisk last summer. She's a quick learner," replied Daine.  
"Then she is blessed as we are blessed to look upon her," a clear dismissal.  
"Lady Nanya Frewing and the Flamer Naku!"  
Nanya went forward and curtsied while Naku gave what was an obvious bow.  
"He is well mannered, this Flamer," said Ozorne looking at Nanya.  
"Yes he is, your Imperial Majesty."  
"He is the one that my mages accidentally attacked."  
"Yes your Imperial Majesty, but I think he is up to full health again. He recovers fast."  
The Emperor nodded a dismissal.  
"Dirk Talsman!"  
Dirk went up and bowed. The Emperor just welcomed, then dismissed him. He did the same with the other Canadians too.  
"That guy is very intimidating," said Nanya flopping down on a couch beside Daine.  
"You're telling me," said Daine with a grin. "I was terrified."  
"You owe me twenty bucks, Dirk," said Mirk, looking at his friend. "You said that you'd bet twenty bucks that Nanya never got intimidated, so pay up!"  
"We made that bet in grade nine," argued Dirk.  
"So? You still have to pay up."  
Dante sighed, then pointed out the fact that he had no money at the moment.  
~*~  
  
"Who did you say that girl with the Flamer was again?" asked Ozorne watching Nanya. He was speaking to his royal advisor.  
"Nanya Frewing, the Queen's twin sister, Your Imperial Highness," replied the royal advisor who we'll call Joe.  
"You see, I didn't know the Queen had a sister," mused Ozorne.  
"They didn't either, not until the day that they left for Carthak," replied Joe.  
"How did you find that out?" asked Ozorne.  
"Information moves fast," replied Joe.  
"It was your insider, wasn't it?"  
"Oh yeah," agreed Joe. "But that's not it. She and her friends have powerful gifts and she has Wild Magic."  
"She's quite attractive," mused Ozorne.  
It was time for him to become the seducer.  
  
I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY. I'M SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS PATHETIC, BUT PLEASE REVIEW THE REST OF THE STORY. I'M HAVING A SLIGHT CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK, SO THIS CHAPTER ISN'T VERY GOOD. 


	6. Birds and Varice

Chapter 5- Birds and Varice  
  
"Arram, is that you?"  
Nanya looked up to see a woman coming towards Numair. She was a shapely blonde.  
"Varice?" asked Numair looking pleasantly shocked.  
"The same old Varice Kingsford," replied the blonde with a charming smile.  
Dante was making gagging impressions behind her back. Numair glared at him.  
"Try being a bit more mature and respectful, Dante," said Numair still glaring at him.  
"I find that if you're respectful, people actually want to talk to you, and well, I don't like talking," replied Dante looking mockingly thoughtful.  
"What was he doing?" asked Varice looking politely confused.  
"He was being Dante again," said Ash with a small shrug. "We've been trying to stop him from acting like himself, but it hasn't worked yet."  
Varice shrugged.  
"How have you been Arram?" she asked.  
"Okay. How about you? Are you married? May I kill your husband?" replied Numair.  
Laughing, Varice drew Numair across the room to a vacant couch.  
"Who's that?" asked Dante.  
"Varice Kingsford. She was Numair's lover before he fled the country," replied Lindhall Reed.  
"Why didn't she go with him?" asked Daine.  
"He never asked, and apparently she never offered, but she never got married and she's had a few serious proposals," replied Lindhall.  
Nanya looked over to where Numair and Varice were, and to her horror, she felt a pang of jealousy.  
~Help me Naku!~ she said looking at her Flamer and silently talking to him.  
~If it's about the Storkman, I can't help you. I know nothing about love or jealousy~ answeed Naku.  
~How did you know?~ asked Nanya in shock.  
~It was obvious just looking at you. Your eyes definitely showed jealousy.~ laughed Naku.  
"Hello? Nanya, are you okay?" Gary (this is what I'm calling Gareth the Younger from now on) was waving his hand in front of her face.  
"Wha-? Oh, I was just talking to Naku about. something," said Nanya blushing slightly.  
"That something wouldn't happen to be a mage named Numair Salmalin, would it?" asked Alanna.  
"No, ofcourse not! Why would I talk to Naku about Numair?" asked Nanya, blusing more.  
~I don't know, why would you?~ asked Naku.  
~Shut up, Naku!~  
Alanna looked at her mischievously, but let it go.  
One by one, members of the delegation got drawn away to speak with others until only Daine and the Canadians were left.  
Kitten began letting out shrieks, emitting a 'chk' every now and then. When she did this a man shaped contortion appeared. Naku, seeing what she was doing let out a low, almost haunting, howl. There was a tinkling sound and Emperor Ozorne appeared.  
"Amazing," he said. "How did you do that?"  
"Magic," replied Naku yawning.  
"Try being polite, will you?" hissed Nanya at Naku, to Ozorne she said, "I'm sorry about Naku's behavior, your Imperial Majesty. I guess he was just never taught how to be polite."  
~I just don't want to be polite to a git like Ozorne, is all!~ hissed Naku.  
~I don't either, but we-cannot- endanger- the- peace- talks!~ replied Nanya.  
"Fine, fine, fine," grumbled Naku before putting on a fake, too sweet voice. "I'm sorry for being so rude, You Imperial Highness. I don't know what took over me."  
Ozorne, not being stupid enough to miss the fact that Naku definitely was not sorry, just glared at him. Naku looked back defiantly until Nanya gave him a swift kick.  
"Ouch!" he yelped and turned the glare he had been using on Ozorne to Nanya. "That hurt Nanya Frewing!"  
Kitten decided to help smooth things over and looked at the emperor's toe rings, then gave a cheep that was obviously saying 'Can I see one of these?' Ozorne smiled and gave one of the rings to the dragonet.  
"Er- your Imperial Majesty, how are you here, and in your chair up there at the same time, if you don't mind me asking?" said Rocky. This was the first time she had spoke all night.  
"Simulacra," said Ozorne. "It allows me to be here, while an image of me stays there."  
The Canadians just smiled and nodded.  
"Smile and nod if you don't get it," hissed Dirk for Nanya's ears only. "That's what your dad always used to say."  
Nanya had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.  
"About your birds, your Imperial Majesty," started Daine. "I heard they were sick. That's why I came. Are they better now, so that you don't need me and Nanya to look at them?"  
"Oh no," said Ozorne smiling. "I just imagined you would be tired after your long journey."  
(AN: Blah, Blah, Blah. Do I really have to type the entire conversation that they have until they agree to heal the birds? Too bad, just read Emperor mage to get it.)  
"You take that side and I take this side?" suggested Daine.  
Nanya nodded and went to the left side of the cage to start healing birds. When she and Daine were done, they were both covered in bird droppings.  
"One dress down, only about ten more to go and I won't have any dresses to wear ever again," said Nanya.  
"You don't like dresses?" asked Lindhall Reed who had met them at the menagerie.  
"Let's put it this way, Master Reed," began Nanya. "It's a wonder that I haven't tripped and done a face plant in the floor yet. I'm dead clumsy in dresses."  
As if to prove these words true, Nanya stumbled and grabbed a hold on Naku to stabilize herself again.  
"I should trip you to get even at you for the way you were treating me before!" snapped Naku when Nanya was in control of her feet again.  
"I'm sorry Naku, but Duke Gareth said we have to be on our best behavior and that we must be respectful. He also said that I am responsible for you, if you're the one that causes the end of the meetings, then it's my fault," replied Nanya.  
Naku nodded and sighed in resignation.  
Lindhall left Daine and Nanya at their rooms.  
"G'night Daine," said Nanya.  
"Night."  
Nanya opened the door to her room. She heard rustling and snapped her fingers to turn on her lights to investigate, the lights came on and Nanya let out a high pitched scream.  
  
I KNOW I SUCK AT CLIFF HANGERS, BUT I'M TRYING. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. IF YOU ARE GOING TO CRITISIZE, MAKE IT CONSTRUCTIVE WITH WAYS TO MAKE THE STORY BETTER. 


	7. Facing the Past

Chapter 6- Facing the Past  
  
Nanya snapped her fingers to turn on her lights and let out a high pitched scream. Quick as lightning a dark skinned hand was over her mouth and muffling her scream. She heard the door click shut behind her and the hand removed itself from her mouth.  
"M-mom, Dad- wha- how, why are you here? How are you here?" asked Nanya in shock.  
"You should really listen to Naku and your brother when they speak. We're gods Nanya," replied her mother. Nanya looked at Naku who was laying down on her bed watching the three.  
"Why are you here then?" asked Nanya.  
"We're here to give you a warning, my daughter. Stay away from Ozorne. He may seem kind and charming when he starts talking to you, but he'll only use you," said her father.  
"I'm not stupid!" said Nanya. "Only a fool would not see past his fake exterior, besides, I've read these books."  
"But Nanya, you being here changes the way things will happen," said her mother. "Numair Salmalin has begun to develop feelings for you, just as Dirk has developed feelings for Daine. That changes the fact that Daine and Numair will get together. You'll need to trust your instincts more than your knowledge now."  
There was a banging on Nanya's door.  
"Nanya!" it was Numair. "We heard you scream, are you okay? Open up!"  
Nanya's father went over and opened the door.  
"Hello Master Salmalin," he said.  
"M-mithros!" gasped Numair. "Arneith?"  
He then bowed low, this caused Dirk's curiosity to peak up and he looked in the room.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Frewing- I thought you were dead!" said Dirk looking at them in shock. "But then again, I thought that Josh was dead too, so call me stupid."  
"You fool, you do not speak to gods like that!" snapped Duke Martin at Dirk.  
Dirk looked confused for a moment, then a look of donning appeared on his face.  
"We should've listened to Naks and Josh?" he asked looking at Nanya's dad who'll I'll now call Mithros.  
"Yes Dirkham Talsman," replied Nanya's Mom who I'll now call Arneith. "Gods and Flamers are not fools. Actually, ignore that, most gods aren't fools. Gambler can be at times."  
"We don't really care whether or not you call us Mithros and Arneith anyways. You've grown up calling us Mr. or Mrs. F, so I don't hold it against you," said Mithros with a shrug. "We have to go. Nanya, remember what we told you. Don't judge using your knowledge, judge using your instincts. From what I remember of you as a child, you have good ones."  
The two gods snapped their fingers and then they were gone. Nanya stared at the spot where they had once stood for five minutes. She then realized everyone was looking at her. She smiled half heartedly.  
"Er- night all. I have some serious thinking to do."  
With that she shut her door with a snap and looked at Naku.  
"Naku, I'm afraid. For the first time since I got this scar," she touched her neck, "I'm afraid."  
Naku smiled at her.  
"It's good to be afraid, Nanya. It just goes to prove that you're human. I was beginning to think you were never unsure or confused. Even your parents were scared. I remember what they were like when they found out you were here. They were terrified for your safety, and for Thayet's. They weren't sure what would happen when the two of you met," Naku sat up to make room for Nanya on the edge of the bed. When she sat down he nuzzled her with his nose. "Like they said, you have good instincts. All you need to do is learn when to use them."  
Nanya buried her face in her hands, remembering.  
She was five years old. She had just gotten home from a sleep over and was anxious to see her Mom and Dad again.  
"Mommy!" she called. No one answered. "Daddy? Joshwa?!"  
Still no answer. This worried her. Mommy and Daddy were always at the door to meet her. She ran up the steps to the second floor. She went to her Mom and Dad's room, knocked once then entered. She saw her parent in bed. That was funny, it was already ten in the morning. Daddy was usually up and about by this time.  
"Momm- No!" She had turned her Mom over. The woman's face was drained of all color. There was a bit of blood coming out of the corner of her mouth. Her throat had been slit. The girl looked at her dad. The same thing had happened here. She jumped of the bed and ran out of the door and to the room that she shared with Josh.  
"Joshwa, Joshwa!" she cried running to the room. When she entered, she saw her brother on the floor. There was a knife sticking out of his chest. The girl felt so alone as she backed up to the wall and sat down, sobbing into her hands. If she would have looked up, she would have noticed the shattered window, but she didn't care. Her family was dead, and she was the one who had found them.  
An hour later, Carn Haver and her mother arrived at the Frewing residence for a play date. They found a sobbing girl sitting in her room, the only living thing in the house.  
  
Nanya began sobbing uncontrollably into Naku's fur. Seeing her parents again had brought back those horrible memories. Why did they have to do this to her!?  
They didn't want to, argued a tiny voice, the voice of reason in Nanya's head. They didn't know that coming here would bring back that horrible memory.  
But they were the ones who died, argued the less reasonable part of Nanya's head. The part that wanted to blame something for the death of her family. If they hadn't of died, I wouldn't be here, they would still be alive, and I wouldn't be remembering. I wouldn't have been stuck here!  
You wouldn't have met Thayet.  
That was true. She sat up and dried off her eyes.  
"Sorry," she said to Naku. The Flamer just smiled at her.  
"I know it has to be hard Nanya, I just wish I could help you," he said.  
"There is a way, just be my friend. That will help me. That's the only way I got over the deaths of my family in the first place. My friends stayed with me through thick and thin."  
"I'll always be your friend. Good night, Nanya."  
"G'night Naks."  
Nanya turned out the lights and fell into a deep, uneasy sleep full of haunting dreams and memories. READ AND REVIEW, READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND IDEAS GREATLY APPRECIATED! 


	8. Aftermath of a Horrible Night

Chapter 7- Aftermath of a Horrible Night  
  
Nanya woke up the next morning with an extreme headache. When she looked in her mirror, she saw that the hair on the right side of her hair was matted with blood.  
"Great," she muttered. "Fucking great."  
"What's wrong Nanya?" moaned Naku. "No normal person would be up this early in the morning, go back to sleep."  
"Shut up, I need to see Alanna about my head!" snapped Nanya.  
"Waddaya know, she can be grumpy in the morning!" said Naku in mock shock. "What's wrong."  
"I obviously hit my head on something and I had a tough night with lots of nightmares last night, none of which I remember, so I'm gonna be pissy today."  
"Joy."  
Nanya grabbed a pillow and through it at Naku who caught it.  
'Thanks for the pillow," he said, his voice muffled by the cushion which he then put down for a pillow under his head.  
Nanya glared at him, then left the room grumbling about annoying Flamers who were too sarcastic for their own good.  
"I got it from you!" she heard Naku call after her. This caught a string of grumbled curses from the woman as she went towards Alanna's room. She stopped short of the door, realizing she was still in her nightgown, so she stalked back to change.  
Five minutes later, she was going to Alanna's room again (dressed this time), still cursing at Naku under her breath.  
"Open up Alanna!" she said rapping on the Lioness' door. It was opened by the short, red head five seconds later.  
"No person with a brain is up this early, Nanya, go back to bed so I can too!" whined the Knight.  
"You're a healer, right?" asked Nanya.  
"Yeah, why? And make it snappy," replied Alanna.  
"I need you to heal my head. I don't know what happened, but it's hurting like hell!"  
"Sit down," ordered Alanna, "I can't reach that high."  
Nanya did as she was told as meekly as it was possible for a pissy, sarcastic person to do. Alanna grabbed her head and began clicking her tongue.  
"You got a nasty gash here, lass," she said speaking like George. "What were you doing last night?"  
"Sleeping. of course, the sleeping included nightmares about my parents death, so I was probably thrasing around a bit," replied Nanya, her anger was cooling a bit.  
Alanna looked at the cut a bit longer, then prodded it.  
"Ou- hey, that works!" said Nanya. For, right after the prod the cut had healed.  
"You'll want to have a bath and wash your hair, but you're all better," said Alanna. "You'll have to get a slave to get you the water."  
"Don't remind me about the slaves," said Nanya darkly. "Whenever I see them, I feel like hurling my guts out. Rocky and Carn already did!"  
"You can join the club then, it's sick," said Alanna going with Nanya to the door. "See you in about an hour and a half when it's healthy to wake up."  
Nanya bid Alanna farewell while laughing and went back to her room. Naku was asleep again, so Nanya decided to play the evil little girl. Using a bit of her magic in a difficult weave, she produced a pail full of ice (I don't know if they can actually do that, but oh well). She then tipped it on top of the Flamer who woke up with a yelp.  
"Cold!" he yelped. Nanya burst out laughing, because he had the 'deer caught in headlights' expression on.  
"You're evil," he growled shaking the ice off and making it disappear with his own magic. "Actually, no, you're not evil, your cruel and perverted, waking me up, again, at this unholy hour!"  
"Suck it up, Junior," replied Nanya, who was still giggling at her Flamer's fit.  
Naku glared at Nanya then stalked out of the room.  
"Can you ask a slave to bring me some bath water?" Nanya called after him.'  
"Fine, but only because I have to live with you!" came Naku's short reply. Nanya, still giggling, sat down to wait for the water. The slave arrived five minuted later and go the bath ready.  
"Thank-you," said Nanya kindly.  
"It is an honor to serve you nobility, this unworthy one does not deserve such kindness from one such as you," the slave gave a short curtsy and practically fled from the room, never once looking at Nanya.  
This time, Nanya really did empty her stomach into the near by water basin. She gave it a disgusted look and turned away. She then enjoyed an hour long bath.  
ONE HOUR AND A HALF LATER  
  
Nanya entered the living area that the Tortallans ate breakfast in. She took a seat beside Dirk and grabbed some fruit.  
"This arrived for you about ten minutes ago," said Gary handing Nanya a letter. The seal on the back was the imperial creast.  
"What the.." said Nanya looking at it.  
"I suggest you open it," said Duke Martin. "That's normally what you do with letters."  
"No really? I guess you learn something new every day," said Nanya sarcastically as she broke open the crest.  
She read it, then dropped it in shock when she saw who the sender was. She bent down to pick it up, but Dirk was quicker.  
"What do you know, Ozorne has a crush on Nanya," he said pasing it to Gareth the Elder.  
For his words he received a hard cuff around the head from Nanya.  
"From now on, I am not going speak. I always end up getting hit when I do," he said rubbing his head and glaring at Nanya.  
"Finally caught on, did you?" drawled Rocky.  
"What do I do?" Nanya asked looking at Gareth. "He wants me to have breakfast with him for the rest of our stay, but I'm terrified of him. He's really unnerving."  
"We can't risk making his Imperialness angry. I'm sorry Nanya, but you'll have to accept his invitation," said Gareth.  
"Joy," said Nanya. "My best friend can't keep his mouth shut and I have to eat with a guy who totally freaks me out."  
"I could do him in," suggested Nanya, who up until now had gone unnoticed.  
"Naku, sometimes your stupidity astonishes me more than Dirk's," said Carn shaking her head.  
"Just suggesting."  
Nanya laughed at the two of them.  
"As tempting as that sounds, Naks, I doubt it would be wise," she said. "Lucky me, I get to hang out with the famed Emperor Mage."  
"What are the plans for today?" asked Daine, wisely changing the subject.  
"A visit to the Imperial zoo," replied Duke Martin. "Everyone has to go."  
He said this while looking at the only two who would protest, Daine and Nanya.  
"Okie dokie," said Nanya, choosing not to argue. "Who's taking us."  
"Prince Kaddar and Lady Varice," replied Gary.  
"Great," said Nanya sarcastically. "I hate ladies who are naïve and who's only real passion is flirting and/or decorating."  
"That's only because you're jealous of her because Salmalin over there has the hots for her," said Naku. Both Numair and Nanya blushed.  
"Naku, I would keep my mouth shut if I were you."  
Naku decided he had gotten even enough with Nanya by saying this and stopped flapping of at the mouth.  
A half hour later, the Tortallans were walking towards the zoo behind Prince Kaddar and Varice. As they were about to enter, something dog sized and furry hit the back of her legs, sending her sprawling forward. What she saw when she got up made her gasp in shock.  
  
DUN, DUN, DUN. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW TO MAKE MY STORY BETTER. THANKS. 


	9. Naki

Chapter 8- Naki  
  
It was a Flame. At the moment Naku was standing over him speaking in the strange, growling Flame language that Naku had often cursed in.  
"Who is that?" asked Rocky helping Nanya up while looking at the two. "Naku?"  
"He's my little brother, Naki," growled Naku glaring at the younger Flame. "And I would like to know why he's here!"  
"Simple, really," replied Naki. "I came back to the Lands of Fire and Ice, I had been visiting Arneith. Mum told me that you had come to the mortal realms to watch over Arneith's daughter, Nanya. I decided to sneak away and come here."  
"And why did you want to come here?" asked Naku. It was obvious that it was taking a lot of self restraint to keep him from attacking his brother.  
"You always get to do all the fun and cool things, I wanted to get to do something fun for once too!" said Naki brightly.  
"Being Nanya's babysitter is not fun!" yelled Naku, losing the battle to his anger.  
"Hey!" said Nanya. She stalked up to the two Flames and pulled Naku away from Naki. She then looked down at the younger Flame. "Now what do we do with you?"  
"Er- keep me?" suggested Naki hopefully.  
Nanya looked at Duke Gareth the Elder. Her look said 'you're the leader, what do we do?' very clearly.  
"Your Highness, would it be okay if Naki stayed with Nanya until we could get a hold of his mother?" asked Duke Gareth.  
"I see no reason why it shouldn't be okay, now we should probably get started here," replied Prince Kaddar.  
Hello? Called Nanya looking at the lions. Do you get treated well here?  
Yes, the man treats us quite well, but I miss home, replied the largest male.  
Nanya felt a wave of homes sickness herself. Would she never get back to Newndale? Would she ever play hockey again, or see Uncle Brian and Aunt Liz and their children, Randy, Sasha and Willy again?  
I know what you mean, she told the lion. I'm not even of this world. I don't know if I'll ever see home again.  
She had to stop when she felt tears coming to her eyes. She didn't cry, she was usually tough, but she couldn't be right now. she missed home, plain and simple.  
~Nanya, c'mon, we're moving on!~ Naku called to her.  
I have to go, Naku is calling me, Nanya bid the creatures good-bye.  
Come back again, we'll trade stories of our home setts! Replied the male. My name is Windings.  
I'd like to talk to you some more, Windings. I'm Nanya. Nanya caught up to the group.  
"What took you so long?" asked Numair, looking sideways at her.  
"I was speaking to Windings, the lead male lion," replied Nanya looking at the cage over her shoulder.  
"And what were you talking about?" asked Dante.  
"How we miss our homes. God, I thought I'd never say that!" said Nanya with a laugh.  
Dante just shook his head with a grin.  
"Neither did I Frewing, neither did I," he said, laughing.  
The group looked through the menagerie.  
"Let's see what's down here," suggested Daine to Nanya, pointing down another line of cages. The two of them took off. When they got to the end, there was a cage that had a cave in it, as well as several crushed bones.  
"Hello?" called Daine.  
You two smell different. One smells of cold water and too many trees, the other smells of. I don't know what it is.  
Three large creatures came out of the cave. Nanya recognized them as hyenas, a creature that she had always been interested in.  
"Uh. really cold weather?" suggested Naku.  
That's it. Really cold weather.  
"They're spotted hyenas," Numair had joined the duo.  
The three stood there for a few moments, Daine and Nanya speaking with the hyenas. Then along came Varice.  
"These creatures aren't open to the public. Please come back Numair, Daine, Nanya," she said Nanya's name rather nastily. Nanya just raised her eyebrows in a way that said 'calm down. What's up with you!?'.  
"Okay then. what was up with the nastiness?" said Nanya good naturedly.  
Varice just looked at her distastefully and latched onto Numair, taking him away.  
"I don't like her," said Nanya to Daine, Naku and Naki.  
"I could bite her," suggested Naki, looking at the six foot tall girl.  
"No you won't," snapped Naku. " 'The bite of a Flame pup is death'" he quoted. "If Naki bites someone, their insides begin to rot until their skin just collapses. Rather nasty, but quite effective."  
Naku followed Varice and Numair, Naki in tow. Daine and Nanya shivered, thinking about dying like that, before following the others.  
"This is a part of the menagerie that is different. All of these were captured for causing trouble," said Kaddar.  
Inside the courtyard were several small cages, all of them holding Immortals. Daine and Nanya were both rather pissed. While Daine berated Varice and Kaddar, Nanya went up to one of the cages. It held a handsome horse.  
Why are you in here, hoof brother? She asked. You're no Immortal.  
I'm three quarters Unicorn, I'm called Blaze. Replied the part unicorn. He didn't have the white coloring of a unicorn, instead he was a orange-brown with white stockings and a white blaze down his forhead.  
What did you do?  
I didn't allow Emperor Ozorne to ride me. He got mad and threw me in here. You're She Who Speaks to Immortals, aren't you?  
That's what a Stormwing told me.  
You are, and I like you. You don't smell hungry and cruel like Ozorne, you smell caring and kind. Beware of Ozorne, I heard him muttering. It almost sounded like he wished to lock you up, just like he had me.  
Nanya was angry. How could Ozorne have locked away this magnificent creature. She chose to igore Blaze's last comment for the moment. While being angry, she didn't notice the white fire around her hands until it was too late. There was a white flash that was laced with copper and Blaze's cage was gone.  
"What the fuck!!" she screeched.  
"Nanya, what happened?" asked Naku, running up beside her.  
"I-I don't know, one moment there was a cage around Blaze, the next minute there was a flash and it was gone!" she said, her eyes wide and fearful.  
"What is going on here?" demanded Varice. "How did you release the unicorn?"  
"I didn't, I don't know what happened!" replied Nanya angry.  
"I think I do."  
Naku's voice wasn't loud and growling like usual, instead it was small and quiet. When the two women looked at him, he continued.  
"You were angry about the treatment of the unicorn, so your magic acted upon that anger and destroyed the target of it, meaning the cage which bound- Blaze, wasn't it? Your magic is powerful, you need to learn more self control. I'd leave that to Storkman over there, but I know how much you hate him," Naku's sarcastic nature was back again as he spoke about Numair.  
"If I hear you utter one more snyde, immature comment like that, then I think I just might kill you," snapped Nanya sounding remarkably like Naku. The Flamer just gave a grin and looked at Blaze.  
"Watchya gonna do now, unicorn?" he asked.  
What is there for me to do? I can't run, Nanya will get blamed. Suggest making her keep me to the Two-Leggers, Prince of Flamers. Tell them that if I can go with her, I'll cause no more 'trouble'. I will let her ride me. Replied Blaze, looking solemnly at Naku.  
Naku relayed the unicorn's words to the others.  
"Absolutely not!!" said Varice. "He would probably attack you if we let you keep him." She added something in an undertone that sounded like 'not that I would really care.'  
"If you misbehaved, I'd have to let Mum deal with you," said Nanya looking the unicorn straight in the eyes.  
Your mother can be quite frightening at times. I'll be a good little boy and behave, but you must keep Ozorne away from me.  
It's a deal.  
"He says he doesn't with to provoke Arneith's anger. He'll behave if you allow me to keep him," Nanya chose to ignore Varice and directed her statement at Kaddar. The Prince looked unsure at first before he nodded.  
"You may keep him, but Lady Nanya, why did you say you would send him to your mother if he misbehaved?" Kaddar raised a questioning eyebrow.  
"Er-uh." she looked at Dukes Martin and Gareth for help.  
"You might as well tell them, girl," said Duke Martin.  
"Arneith is my Mum," said Nanya giving Martin a small glare. She didn't really care for him that much.  
Varice laughed.  
"You must be dillusional child!" she laughed. "You are no more a god- born than I am a horse!"  
"I did notice your hands were beginning to look hoof like, but I didn't want to mention it," growled Naku. "She is god born, girl."  
"I am not a mere girl," hissed Varice.  
"To me you are!" snapped Naku. "I am one hundred fifteen years old!"  
"Break it up, okay!" said Nanya glaring at the two of them. "If Varice does not wish to believe me, big whoop! I sincerely don't care what she thinks. Naku, give people a little respect, or at least be a little less sarcastic. You haven't been my partner long enough that my habits should be rubbing off this much on you."  
"You just dissed yourself!" laughed Mirk.  
"Mirkma Alpaca, shut up if you value your health, if you don't, keep talking and I'll be happy to put you six feet under- permanently!"  
The fighting ceased and everyone headed back to the castle. Kaddar showed Nanya to the stable.  
"You were serious, weren't you?" said Kaddar. "About your parents."  
"Yes, I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't tell your uncle though, you Highness. If it answers any of the questions you'll probably have, he really freaks me out."  
"I won't tell, but Varice might."  
Nanya gave a small, ruthful laugh.  
"I put a spell on her, if she tries to talk, she'll start giving hacking coughs," she explained.  
"Why didn't you spell me?" asked Kaddar curiously.  
"Because, I trust you. You seem like a genuinely good person, now where did Naku and Naki get to?"  
"I think they went with Verilidaine up to the castle, Lady," said Kaddar.  
"Call me Nanya, none of that Lady BS, please Highness," said Nanya, disliking being called a 'Lady'.  
"Okay, then you call me Kaddar."  
"Deal."  
The two went back to the castle.  
  
SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. I'VE BEEN AT HOCKEY SCHOOL FOR THE PAST WEEK, THEN WE WENT TO THE LAKE WITH SOME FRIENDS AND MY MOM HAS THIS WEEK OFF, SO I DON'T GET MUCH TIME AT THE COMPUTER. PLEASE R AND R. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCISM AND IDEAS ARE APPRECIATED. THANKS TO EVERY ONE WHO HAS REVIEWED ME SO FAR. I AM THIRTEEN, IN ANSWER TO A QUESTION IN A REVIEW. CYA!  
~Somebody Else 


	10. The Kiss

Chapter 9- The Kiss  
  
Nanya entered the ballroom with the rest of the delegation only to be swept away from her friends by Varice and put at the end of the table with Daine, Dirk and Kaddar. She took Numair and Carn to the opposite end of the table with her and Master Chioke from the University.  
"You know," said Dirk thoughtfully, "if I didn't know better, I would say that Varice put you at this end so you wouldn't be near Numair."  
"What makes you say that?" asked Nanya sharply. She had also noticed this, though she wouldn't admit it.  
"He likes you, duh!" said Naku who was lying on the floor between the two friends. "And you like him, or I'm a dragon!"  
"I've noticed that you've been getting rather scaly," said Nanya. "I just didn't want to mention it."  
She turned to her food, trying to hide her blush behind her cup of fruit juice. The truth was, she did like Numair- a lot. She just didn't want to admit it. Pretending to hate him was soooo much easier.  
"I do believe you're blushing, Lady Nanya," said Daine with a wicked smiling. This made Nanya blush even more.  
"Be quiet, Daine. I'm not in the mood," she growled, sounding, once again, remarkably like Naku. Daine just laughed and pointed this out which made both Dirk and Kaddar laugh and Nanya and Naku glare.  
"Psst!"  
Nanya looked down and saw Naki.  
"You rang?" she said.  
"Can I have some food?"  
Nanya looked around before slipping the young Flamer some of the pork ribs in sweet sauce.  
"Mmmmm!"  
Nanya rolled her eyes.  
Twenty minutes later everyone was done eating. Ozorne stood up and lead them all to the room where the treaty talks were going to take place. He gave a long, extremely boring speech about how rogue mages had done this and that and blah blah blah.  
Yeah right, snorted Naku in mind speech, I'm a dragon if he's innocent!  
I know it's unbelievable, but we're supposed to make peace. it'll never happen, not in a million years, replied Nanya with a mental laugh. She knew it was all a bunch of balogne, she had read the book for heaven's sake!!!  
She was getting really bored when she got a letter from Duke Gareth saying that she could go. She caught his eye and gave a small nod.  
I'm leaving. She told Naku. You coming?  
The Flamer nodded and the two of them slunk away. Slowly, one by one, Daine, Rocky, Carn and Ash snuck out.  
"No boys?" said Naku as Naki slunk out after Ash, realizing Nanya was gone.  
"I think Duke Gareth realized that they would probably get in deep shit if they were left with only us as chaperones," replied Rocky.  
"Where to now?" asked Ash, looking around.  
Daine looked around before heading outside to a small courtyard.  
"Good idea," said Nanya, following the younger girl.  
Daine was talking to Zek about how humans could talk a lot, Ash and Carn were having a thumb war and Rocky and Nanya were wrestling with the Flames when Lindhall came into the courtyard.  
"Considering the fact that the other choice in this case is war, I think talking is good," he said to Daine, smiling. "I have something that might be of interest if you would care to follow me, unless you wanted to go back to the deliberations of the mighty, that is."  
"No way!" said Rocky. "They make me nervous!"  
"No," said Ash. "You're just trying to avoid Gary."  
Rocky glared at the other girl and followed Lindhall inside. He took them to a group of rooms that were occupied by many massive dinosaur skeletons.  
"The Hall of Bones!" said Lindhall. "I imagine you know what fossils are."  
"Yeah," said Nanya. "These are amazing Master Reed."  
She and Daine were looking at the massive triceratops. A slave came to talk to Lindhall about something or other.  
Daine ran her hand along it. There was a flash and the triceratops began to move it's head and feet.  
"What the fuck," whispered Nanya. "What did you do Daine?"  
"I don't know, it's something the badger gave me!" replied the teenager. Nanya knew about the badger of course, but she wasn't going to let Daine know that.  
"Badger?"  
"The first badger male, he's my mentor. He did some breathing thing and now I can do this!"  
Nanya winced in sympathy, happy that Lindhall, Rocky, Ash and Carn hadn't seen this.  
The afternoon wore on until it was time to get ready for supper. When they entered the banquet hall that night, there were two Stormwings talking to Ozorne. When they entered the youngest Stormwing's head snapped up and his eyes found Nanya's. He had a thoughtful look on his face, Nanya arched an eyebrow, he turned away.  
"Daine, isn't that the Stormwing from Dunlath?" asked Numair.  
"Yeah, goody, we can have a little reunion," replied Daine.  
"King Jokhun and Rikash Moosnword will be here for supper," said Ozorne. The Emperor motioned for the Totallians and Canadians to come forward. He then introduced them. The only times Jokhun showed any interest was at Nanya's name (he whispered something to Rikash) and Kitten. "We've met," said Rikash looking at Daine and Numair. "Moonsword?" said Daine. "That's very pretty." "My ancestors were a sentimental lot," replied Rikash shortly.  
Supper started and ended with no problems. Both Nanya and Dirk were silent. If she hadn't have been caught up in her own thoughts, she would've noticed that Dirk was glaring at Kaddar, who was talking and laughing happily with Daine. but she didn't.  
"I'm going for a walk," she told Dirk about ten minutes after the meal. He just nodded thoughtlessly, still watching Daine who was now leaving the hall for a garden. Nanya looked at him hard for a moment, then went into a different garden than Daine.  
She immediately wished she hadn't, for down in the garden was Numair, sitting on a bench with Varice. She watched them for a second, then- they kissed. At least Varice kissed Numair. Need less to say, this is what made Nanya realize that she did not hate Numair- she loved him.  
If she wouldn't have ran out as soon as she saw the couples lips touch, she would have seen Numair push the blonde away and watch as she fled into the banquet hall sadly, ignoring Varice as if he had forgotten she was even there.  
  
I'M SO SORRY, THAT WAS SUCH A PATHETIC CHAPTER BUT. I-NEED-HELP!!!!!!!! I'M HAVING SOME PROBLEMS WITH WRITER'S BLOCK, SO PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!!  
~oneinamilliongirl (I changed my name) 


	11. Head Over Heels

Chapter 10- Head Over Heels  
  
Nanya collapsed onto her bed, her face wet with tears.  
You've never cried about something as stupid as this before! She scolded herself, so why start now!?  
"Nanya?" she hadn't heard Naku enter the room, but she did now. "Nanya, what's wrong?"  
"N-nothing," she said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm just fine."  
"It's Numair, isn't it?" The Flamer was persistent, annoyingly so in fact.  
Nanya looked away, nodding slowly. She didn't want to talk about her feelings for the mage right now. He loved Varice, end of story, and why shouldn't he? She was very pretty and was obviously mesmerized by him.  
"He doesn't love Varice," said Naku, jumping up beside Nanya on the bed. When Nanya looked at him he added, "I can read minds, remember."  
Nanya nodded sadly.  
"If he doesn't love her, why did he kiss her?" she asked, still not meeting Naku's eyes.  
"Maybe because she kissed him, not the other way around and he didn't have time to react before you fled?" the voice wasn't Naku's. It was gentler and quieter. It was Numair's.  
"What're you doing here?" asked Nanya, looking at the mage who leaned casually against her door frame.  
"I'll be leaving then," said Naku a little uncomfortably. He slunk past Numair, closing the door behind him. The mage took his place on the bed next to Nanya.  
"I followed you when you left the banquet hall. Your friends were worried when you left like that, they said you looked upset about something. what was it?"  
Nanya looked up into Numair's brown eyes, the lie that had been on her tongue didn't come out. She knew the gig was up. it was time to tell the truth, not only to Numair, but to herself also.  
"How much of the conversation did you hear?" she asked, taking a deep breath and looking away from Numair's eyes.  
"Only the part about Varice and I kissing. why?" replied Numair.  
"That's what's wrong." Nanya broke off blushing.  
"I thought you hated me."  
Nanya sighed before looking at the mage again, choosing her words carefully.  
"There's. a fine line between love and hate, Numair. I think my feeling for you are more on the side of the former than the latter," Nanya closed her eyes briefly. "There, now you know. You'll probably never want to talk to me again and I wou-"  
Nanya couldn't finish the sentence because Numair had pressed his lips against hers. She was surprised- that was for sure, but she still met him just as passionately as he met her.  
"I love you Nanya. Remember when I told you that I had never met anyone like you before?" asked Numair when they had broke apart. Nanya nodded, so Numair continued, "I wanted to tell you then, but I thought you hated me."  
"I never hated you, but it was easier to make myself believe that, than to admit that I loved you," Nanya's blush deepened.  
"I don't think I've ever seen any one become that red," said Numair lightly.  
Nanya couldn't come up with a witty reply, so she kissed him instead.  
  
"I think I understand the meaning of the saying head over heels in love now," she smiled at him. He smiled back.  
"It's late," he said finally, after they had exchanged a few more kisses. "You'll need to have your rest if you're to- how does the saying go 'Fast with the mighty Emperor-Mage'."  
Nanya groaned, she had totally forgotten about the invitation. That morning seemed like a life time away.  
"I completely forgot about that," she groaned, leaning against Numair. He grinned at her.  
"Good night Love, I'll see you tomorrow-"  
"If I live past breakfast that is!" interrupted Nanya, laying back as Numair got up. He laughed.  
"Just guard your tongue and never tell the complete truth when he asks you questions, good night Nanya."  
Nanya got up, kissed Numair good night and closed the door before dressing for bed. Tomorrow she would have to face the Emperor-Mage. Still wondering why he would possibly want her company, she fell asleep.  
  
FINALLY GOT THAT OUT OF THE WAY *does a little joy dance because she got that done with* THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ROCKY'S VERSION OF THE NIGHT WITH.. GARY!!! AH, CAN'T YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT. IT IS IN THE AIR!! SORRY, I'M HYPER RIGHT NOW- THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL IS OVER AND DONE WITH!!  
~oneinamilliongirl 


	12. Rocky's Time To Shine

Chapter 11- Rocky's Time to Shine  
  
Rocky was bored. She had never heard anything more boring than the talk that Chioke and Lord Martin were having and she was trying to ignore Gary, who was on her other side. She heard him give a sign and looked up from her plate which she had been looking at for the last five minutes.  
"Why do you keep ignoring me?" he asked after a moment or two of thought. Rocky knew this was coming, so she had a reply ready.  
"Why won't you ignore me?" she replied.  
"It's not polite to answer a question with a question you know," Gary was smiling as he said this.  
Rocky shrugged.  
"I'm not polite," was the pert reply.  
"I've noticed. If you want to know why I won't ignore you, it's because I like you- a lot."  
Rocky rolled her eyes.  
"You don't even know me, Gareth of Naxen. How do you know that you would like me once you did get to know me?" Rocky finally understood. "You've been talking to Nanya, haven't you?"  
"I wanted t find out more about you, so I went to the person who seemed to be your best friend. I truly do like you, Rocky. I would really like to get to know you better."  
The meal had ended so Rocky stood up.  
"If you're going to get to know me, then I get to know you," she offered him her hand. He took it and pulled himself up.  
"Deal."  
Rocky led him over to one of the niches in the wall. She sat down and motioned for him to do the same.  
"I was born in a place called Redstar, Saskatchewan in Canada. I had an older brother and my father was a farmer, but they passed away. Dad got a bad case of West Nile and my brother got a disease called SARS when he was in college at Toronto in Ontario. My Mom has cancer, she'll not live to see the end of the year at the best (A/N: I'M DEPRESSING AREN'T I?) she taught me everything I know. Before we came here, I was in college to become a Doctor. I guess it's only fitting that I have a healing gift. Now it's you're turn."  
"Well. Jon is my cousin, we're the same age. I became a page when I was ten, my best friends were Jon, Raoul and Alex of Tirragen, but he turned out to be a traitor. When I was thirteen I met a boy named 'Alan' who was really Alanna. I sponsored her as a page and we became friends. When Jon became the King he made me Prime Minister. My Dad was the Training master for the pages and squires also."  
The two of them continued sharing stories until Ash came.  
"Ah- a good night to fall in love," she said, grinning at Rocky and leaning against the wall.  
"We were just talking!" said Rocky defensively, blushing and looking apologetically at Gary.  
Ash shrugged, looking across the room preoccupied. Rocky followed her gaze in time to see Nanya flee from the banquet hall.  
"Hullo," said Ash, "What have we here?"  
Numair came out of the garden which Nanya had fled from. Mirk and Dante noticed this as they had also watched Nanya flee. The now left the wall they had been leaning against to stop the mage from following Nanya.  
"Whatever it is, it looks like trouble," said Rocky, "I'm going to go find out why!" She got up and walked quickly to the three men, Ash and Gary trailing her. When they were close enough to hear, they heard Dante talking dangerously to Numair.  
"If you hurt her in some way, Mage."  
"I don't know why she ran like that," replied Numair quizzically. "I was just going to ask her!"  
"What were you doing out there?" asked Ash.  
"I was talking to Varice, not that it's any of your business," he looked thoughtful for a moment the added, "she fled after she saw Varice kiss me."  
"Uh-oh," said Rocky softly. The others looked at her, so she continued. "I think I know what's wrong."  
"What!?" asked Mirk, Dante, Numair and Gary all at the same time. Rocky shook her head at their incapability of seeing the obvious, but Ash understood.  
"She's jealous of Varice! Never before have I seen her jealous, but she is!" she looked ready to laugh in disbelief. "Whatever feelings you've provoked in her, Numair, they've changed her," she really did laugh, "Carn'll never believe this!"  
"I don't think I do," said Mirk, "Dirk won't believe it either! Well, Numair, I guess you'd better go talk to her. It'll be weird if Rocky and Ash are right!"  
Dante moved out of Numair's way and the mage strode towards the exit quickly.  
"Have you seen Arram?" it was Varice.  
The four Canadians looked at her with a mixture of dislike, disgust and laughter. Rocky shook her head and led Gary away. Ash, Mirk and Dante went their separate ways also, leaving an angry Varice behind.  
"I'm going to bed, Gareth," said Rocky once they had reached the doors.  
"Call me Gary. I'll escort you," he gave a mock bow and offered her his arm. Rocky accepted it and he led her to their rooms.  
"G'night Rocky," he said when they got to her room.  
"Good night Gary," said Rocky. After a bit of internal struggle, she went up on her tippy toes to give him a quick peck on the lips before she entered her room with a grin.  
The only person who saw this was an extremely tall, not to mention happy, figure who was leaving Nanya's room. He grinned to himself and thought tonight must've been a good night to fall in love- or at least to realize it.  
He quickly went to his own room before Gary could see him.  
  
ROCKY AND GARY SITTIN IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G. I'VE FINALLY GOT THOSE CHAPPIES OUT OF THE WAY, SO THE NEXT ONE IS. NANYA'S BREAKFAST ORDEAL- DUN, DUN, DUUUN. CYA  
~oneinamilliongirl 


	13. The Breakfast of Impending Doom

Chapter 12- The Breakfast of Impending Doom  
  
The next morning Nanya woke up feeling extremely giddy, that was until she remembered who she was to have breakfast with that is.  
"Good God why do I have to do this, why, why, why, why?" she asked herself, gently banging her head against the wall.  
"What's up?" asked Naku, still half asleep.  
"Breakfast with his Imperial Highness," answered Naki as he went up to nuzzle Nanya's leg. She gave a small smile and picked up the small immortal.  
"I prefer to call it the breakfast of impending doom," replied Nanya, stroking Naki preoccupied.  
"It's early, and I wanna sleep, so can you go bang your head somewhere else?" asked Naku grumpily.  
Nanya stuck her tongue at the Flamer and carried Naku into the common room. The only other person was Numair. He smiled at her, and for some strange reason, she felt herself blushing.  
"Morning beautiful," he said cheerfully, patting the couch beside him.  
"What time is it?" she asked him.  
"About six thirty in the morning," replied Numair as Nanya sat down, at the other end of the couch. He frowned slightly. "Nanya- if you are reconsidering-"  
She smiled at him, shaking her head.  
"I've never felt like this before is all," she said, sliding so that she was next to the mage. "I'm not reconsidering anything. except agreeing to have breakfast with Ozorne."  
Numair stroked her cheek gently.  
"It won't be too bad, just be careful about what you tell him," he leaned in and kissed her. They continued to kiss for about five minutes when there was a cough from one of the door ways.  
It was Alanna and Ash, both were looking amused.  
"Yes Ashley?" said Nanya sweetly. Ash grimaced, like Rocky, she disliked her full name.  
"I didn't think that it could be true," said Ash, speaking to Alanna, but clearly meaning it for Nanya and Numair.  
"I didn't believe it when you and Dante told me either, but I guess it is true! Our mage has fallen in love with your best friend," replied Alanna.  
Nanya rolled her eyes, and glared at the duo.  
"We were enjoying ourselves until you so rudely interrupted us," said Numair, wrapping an arm around Nanya's waist and pulling her in for another kiss. They were interrupted again, but this time from a knock on the door.  
Alanna opened it, suddenly she bowed.  
"Your imperial highness," she said, Ash copied her in a bow. Numair and Nanya sprang apart and to their feet as Alanna let the emperor in.  
"Your imperial highness," they said, bowing in unison.  
"Draper, Nanya. Are you ready for breakfast?" he said.  
Nanya tried a smile, "ofcourse your imperial majesty."  
Ozorne offered her his arm and they left. Nanya shot Ash a look that said 'Help Me!'. Ash just gave a smile and a wave that said clearly, 'see ya, wouldn't want to be ya!'  
Ozorne guided her into a room outside the aviary. There was a table set with all sorts of delicious foods. He motioned for Nanya to sit down and she did.  
Breakfast went smoothly. They talked about simple things like the weather and Tortall. At last the emperor invited her to look at the birds in the aviary.  
As they looked, Numair came in.  
"Excuse me, your imperialy highness," he said. "but have you seen Daine?"  
"No, have you checked everywhere, Draper?"  
"We've checked the baths, the menagerie, everywhere. if you are concealing her from us-"  
"Be assured Draper, I do not know where Verilidaine is. We had hoped she would have come to check on how our birds are doing."  
"If they are better, then you have no further need of her. We would all rest in peace if you let her be."  
"We are inclined to give her grace and favor, we wish to reward her."  
"She requires no reward form you, your imperial majesty, she is just fine!"  
Numair sounded pissed and so did Ozorne. Nanya felt like fleeing,  
"Uh- I'll be going now. uh, yeah-bye," Numair looked towards her, his eyes softening slightly as he did so. Ozorne noticed this.  
"I thought you were sharing a bed with young Verilidaine," he said, looking at his nails, "but I guess it's really this beauty here," he gestured at Nanya, grinning wickedly, He swooped around and caught her lips in his. Nanya did what came to her one impulse- what her mother and Karate Sensei had taught her to do- she kneed him in the groin and was gone before Ozorne even touched the ground in the traditional pain a male feels when he gets kneed in the groin.  
Numair felt like sticking around to laugh at him, but decided it would be better if she followed Nanya's example and fled.  
  
Nanya ran into the common room, then to her own room without missing a step. She nearly tackled both Gareth's and Rocky in the process.  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Gary, looking at the door.  
Rocky went over and knocked on the door. Nanya opened it looking angry, nervous, embarrassed and violated all in one.  
"How'd breakfast go?" Gareth asked her. Nanya glared at him.  
"If Ozorne is able to be a father now, I'll be surprised!" she snapped.  
"No, Nanya, please tell me you're joking," groaned Rocky shaking her head.  
"I'm joking, there I told you I was joking, but it's not true," replied Nanya angrily.  
Gareth looked at Rocky for answers.  
"She kneed him in the groin," she moaned. Both Gary and Gareth winced and looked at Nanya.  
She sighed and told the story.  
"So," she finished, "the idiot kisses me, so I do what my mum always taught me to do and knee him in the family jewels. It's his own fault!"  
There was laughter from the doorway. It was Numair.  
"Please tell us what you find so funny, Master Salmalin," said Rocky, glaring daggers at the mage.  
"If you had seen the look on his Imperial Highness' face, you'd be laughing to," said Daine, from behind Numair. "I was in the trees as a bird," she added at Nanya's confused face. "It was really funny."  
"Be that as it may," said Gareth, "This won't help our treaty."  
"What was I supposed to do?" asked Nanya, "kiss him back?!"  
Gareth looked at her, a bland expression on his face. After a moment he said, "that probably would've helped us."  
Nanya turned pale.  
"I am not even going to consider anything like that, your Grace! He's a maniac! Call me paranoid, but I trust him less than as far as I could throw them!"  
"I agree with Nanya on this one, only a fool would see anything in him. But for the record, Nanya, you can be paranoid," said Rocky.  
"I'm with them on this one Dad, we can't ask Nanya to do anything like that. I don't trust him at all."  
"What can I do now, anyway. I'm not going to go up to him and say," she put on a high, ladylike voice, "oh, I'm so sorry your Imperial Highness. I'll never hurt you like that again- in fact, why don't you just whisk me away and I'll marry you!"  
Rocky hid a smile.  
"What was that?" asked Carn, who had been watching the entire seen along with the other Tortallans. All but Lord Martin looked amused.  
"You'll have to apologize," he snapped.  
"I have a better idea," replied Nanya angrily, "Why don't I just go jump off a cliff? I wouldn't be able to knee Ozorne any more, and he wouldn't be able to flirt with me! Everyone wins!"  
"Except me," said Numair.  
"And me, I don't wanna lose by best pal," Rocky slung an arm around her shoulders, "besides, it's really your mother and your sensei, Yamawa's, fault anyways. They were the ones who taught you to do that."  
"I was being sarcastic my dear Rachelle. I guess I shouldn't have kneed him- I should've power bombed him!" with that Nanya slammed her door shut and Dante broke out laughing.  
"What so funny?" asked Martin.  
"Nanya's so stubborn, she could give mules a lesson!" he choked out, "you'll never get her to apologize to Ozorne," he turned serious suddenly, "I don't like what he did though. That violates Nanya's rights. It's just plain wrong, and Nanya's like a sister to me so."  
"We can't kill him," said Mirk, "perhaps we could gouge his eyes out?"  
"Nah- too easy. I say we turn his hair pink!" said Dirk.  
"No!" said Gareth, "this is bad enough, we don't need you making it worse!"  
"I guess I'll have to open up a speech spell?" asked Numair. Gareth nodded and the mage opened a speech spell up so they could speak to the king.  
  
AN: I'm stuck in a rut right now. I know how I'm going to end the story, it's getting there that's the problem. I'm actually getting close to then end, only about five more chapters left. I've already got an idea for a sequel, but I need to finish this first.  
If you have any ideas, please give them to me in a review and I'll see if I can't use them.  
~oneinamilliongirl 


	14. A New Plot Development

Chapter 13- A New Plot Development  
  
While Naku was trying to console Nanya in her room and think of strange, sadistic revenges for Ozorne in her room, the other members of the Tortallan delegate were opening a speaking spell so they could speak to the king.  
"What is the matter, Alanna?" asked Jon, seeing his delegates worried faces.  
"NanyakneedOzorneinthegroin," said Carn quickly, "nowweneedtoknowwhattodo."  
"Slow it down and repeat please Carn. I'm certain I heard Nanya, kneed, groin and Ozorne in there but- oh!"  
Thayet realized what had happened, unlike poor Jonny-boy.  
"What is it Thayet?" he asked.  
"Nanya kneed Ozorne in the groin, and now they need to know what to do," Thayet repeated Carn's words, "why did she knee him though?"  
"He kissed her and her self defense training kicked in. her sensei drilled her in that one for a long time. It's the basest kind of defense," explained Rocky, "we're just lucky she didn't have weapons on her. chances are Carthak would no longer have an emperor if she had a sword or dagger with her."  
Jon winced, he had seen Nanya angry at Dirk, Mirk and Dante various times when they were in Tortall, and it wasn't pretty.  
"Well, has Ozorne mentioned anything?" asked Jon.  
"No- but Nanya will never apologize, which I expect he expects her to do. The best he'd get is Nanya saying she was sorry that he was fool enough to kiss her," said Dante, "I've seen it happen before. poor old Darrion. He begged his parents to transfer him after that one."  
The other Canadians nodded their heads, remembering Darrion Smith, the last boy who had tried to kiss Nanya. They had been in grade twelve. Nanya had never liked getting kissed anyways.  
"I think Numair is the only guy she ever let kiss her," said Ash, looking thoughtfully, "yeah, he's definitely the first."  
"I'm going to ignore that for second," said Thayet, raising her eyebrows and Numair who blushed bright red under his tan, "and ask you to drag Nanya out of her room."  
"I already am out," said a disgruntled voice. It was, of course, Nanya, "but, to save you the trouble of asking- or even ordering, I'll not apologize to Ozorne for love, money or life!"  
"You're too stubborn," said Carn, "only a fool can't see that and respect it."  
"Then I'm a fool, because I don't respect it!" snapped Martin.  
"Whoopee for you!" snapped Nanya. "I don't give a shit what you care about me! I. will. not. apologize. to. Ozorne!"  
"Then what, dear sister, do you propose we do?" asked Thayet. Nanya glared at her, thinking about how much easier life would be if she had Emperor-Mage with her.  
"Do you really think he's going to give you peace?" she asked. "I highly doubt it myself. Perhaps he's just waiting for the write time to frame one of us for a breach in the peace accords. If that happens, then he'll have his war with you, and none of your allies will stop it, because they'll think it was your fault!"  
"She's right, you know. Danger has been growing in my mind since we first got here. something bad is going to happen- whether to Ozorne, or us, I do not know. I would rather not find out," Naku was at Nanya's side, his gray eyes unusually thoughtful. It almost looked strange on the disrespectful, sarcastic Flamer.  
"You're both paranoid!" said Martin, "nothing is going to happen."  
"Don't believe us then," said Nanya lightly, I'm going for a walk. I need some space to think."  
"You'll have to apologize eventually," pointed out Jon.  
"I'll face that when it comes," replied Nanya, "stay here Naku. I want to be alone."  
The Flamer, who had followed her to the door grudgingly backed down. He still couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen.  
  
Nanya left the room and walked the hall. She looked calm and collected on the outside, but her insides were in turmoil. What had she done? What if Ozorne had wanted peace, and her kneeing him had ruined all hopes of it?  
She shook her head, silently laughing at herself. Ozorne want peace- ha! In the book he had kidnapped Daine because Numair loved her and he wanted revenge on the mage.  
That's when it hit her. Ozorne had said in the book that a god had told him that Numair had loved Daine. but this wasn't the book, this was real life and Numair loved her.  
She realized this too late. There was a sharp pain in her arm. She only had time to pull off her choker and toss it aside, and then darkness swallowed her...  
  
AN: Short chappie, I know. It was just to set up the beginning of the end. I know that there is a lot of stuff from the book that I'm cutting out, but this isn't the book, now is it? This will be the first ever story I don't stop writing and delete! I'm so excited. Sorry, I'm babblin, bye for now!  
~oneinamilliongirl 


	15. Trouble Calls

Chapter 14- Trouble Calls  
  
The king and queen had closed the connection shortly after Nanya had left. The conversation was sagging and Naku was pacing back and forth.  
Dirk noticed none of this. He was staring blindly, thinking to himself. If anyone followed his gaze, it would have landed right about Daine's shoulder, where she was sitting talking quietly with Numair.  
"Dirk- woo-hoo!" Ash was waving her hand in front of his eyes, "anyone alive in there?"  
"I'm alive and breathing," replied Dirk. He stood up and looked at Naku. He was no longer pacing, but instead he looked to be sleeping. Dirk frowned. That was very unlike the Flamer. He walked over to him and gently shook his shoulders. "Naku?"  
The Flamer didn't move, Dirk tried again, shaking harder.  
"Naku? You alive?"  
Still no answer. Dirk prayed to god, stood up and hoofed the Flamer right in the ribs. He then stood back, waiting for the bite he was sure would come, but it didn't. Dirk opened the eyes that he had squeezed shut when he had kicked Naku. The Flamer was still not moving.  
"Naki," said Ash, looking at the Flamer's younger brother, "what's wrong with him?"  
Naki did not answer. he was in the same mode as Naku.  
"Something's wrong," said Dante.  
"No duh Mr. Obvious- tell us something we don't know," replied Carn  
"I open mouth kissed a wolf once," replied Dante.  
"I hate you. how can you be so- so. unserious at a serious time like this?" asked Carn, looking ready to kill.  
"Unserious," repeated Mirk, raising an eyebrow, "is that even a word."  
"I don't know, ask Nanya," replied Carn. She suddenly paled, realizing what she had said.  
"Carn, what is it?" asked Numair, noticing the girl's sudden change.  
"Nanya," she gasped, "if Naku's out, that means she is too!"  
The other members of the Tortallan delegation looked at each other with the 'deer in headlights' look. Numair was the first one to act.  
"We have to find Nanya, I'll go and." he paused, thinking. He sighed as he came to a decision, "I'll go and see if the Emperor has seen her."  
"No Numair, he might still be angry with you. I'll speak to him. Nanya is my best friend," said Rocky pointedly.  
She left, not waiting for an answer.  
  
Rocky had to ask for directions twice before she came to the Emperor's rooms.  
"Halt, who goes there?" demanded one of the guards.  
Rocky bowed.  
"I am Rachelle Hill, a member of the Tortallan delegation. I was wondering if I could speak to his Imperial Highness. It concernes a friend of mine who we feel may be. in a bit of trouble."  
The guard looked her over carefully before motioning to his guard partner to speak to Ozorne. Rocky waited impatiently for five minutes before the guard returned and told her to enter.  
She did so, the Emperor was sitting uncomfortably in his sitting room.  
"What do you want?" snapped the Emperor. Rocky bowed.  
"We were wondering if you had seen Nanya since this morning, your Imperial Majesty. Naku is unconscious which means that she is too."  
"Well, Ms. Hill, I never wish to see that- that slut again!" snapped Ozorne, "Good day to you!"  
Rocky was pushed out of the room and got the door slammed in her face. She glared at it for a moment, then stalked away.  
  
Never before had Alanna seen Numair so upset. He was pacing the floor, a frown pasted on his face.  
"I'm sure she's fine, Numair," said Alanna, "she can't have gone too far."  
Numair looked at her, his eyes wide. Alanna shrugged. She had tried. He shook his head and continued pacing.  
"Sit down Salmalin," said Ash, "it makes me tired just watching you."  
"How can you be so calm!" asked Numair in frustration, looking at Ash, "your best friend is out there somewhere, probably unconscious, and you're just telling me to stop pacing!"  
"That's why I never asked a girl out on more than one date," said Dante, "you get too attached."  
Carn smacked him upside the head.  
"This is not the time to be stupid, and you asked me out more than once!" she snapped.  
"That doesn't count," replied Dante, "this is one of those times where you either make a joke, or you cry."  
Alanna shook her head. These men and women were strange. She could never decide if they were best friends or worst enemies.  
No, she thought, they're best friends. There's no doubt there. If they weren't, I think they would have killed each other by now.  
Grinning wryly at this thought, she looked at Numair. He worried her. He was considered a 'Ladies Man' back home, but never before had she seen him so upset over one woman.  
Mirk sat quietly, a slight frown creasing his brow. Alanna had noticed that he was extremely quiet. When he talked it was usually either to express his opinion on a subject, or to challenge Dante to some kind of contest. She doubted that he was thinking about the latter at the moment.  
"What's on your mind, Mirkma?" asked Dirk, also noticing his friends expression.  
"I hate that name," replied Mirk, but there was no real feeling in the words, "I'm just wondering what could've happened to Nanya."  
His frown deepened.  
"It doesn't feel right, the fact that she's kidnapped the first time she's out of the room after the whole thing with Ozorne. it smells fishy to me."  
Dirk looked thoughtful, a strange expression on the sarcastic, slightly dim-witted young man.  
"Mirk has a point," he said.  
"What are you getting at?" asked Gareth.  
"Tell me, who's the one man in this delegation that Ozorne hates the most?" he asked.  
"Numair," said Gary slowly. Numair himself nodded his agreement. It seemed light a light had turned on in Ash's head.  
"Dirk, I think you're getting at something here!" she said. At the others confused looks she added, "who's the girl that Numair loves?"  
"Nanya," replied Alanna catching on, "and Jon and Thayet are the one's who sheltered Numair, and Nanya's also Thayet's sister."  
"Exactly," said Dirk, "think about it. kidnap Nanya, say that she's starting a slave rebellion or something, end the peace talks. He'll make it look like the peace failed due to Nanya. Meanwhile he gets the girl, the one thing his ex-friend, now enemy loves and a war with a Tortall that has no allies. It's clean and quick. It's also so simple."  
"You two figured that out all by yourselves?" asked Carn.  
The two men nodded, Carn looked ready to faint.  
  
Rocky was about to enter the delegation common room when she noticed something shining on the floor of the hallway about five feet away. She bent down to pick it up. It was a black choker band with a gold gem on it. She turned it over. There was an inscription.  
To whomever it concerns, If you can see this message, it means that my dear sister Nanya has gotten herself into trouble. If you are a friend (I imagine it will be Rocky, Ash or Mirk reading this as the others aren't as observant) then please help her, she often gets into tight spots.  
  
Gambler  
  
Rocky half wondered what Nanya would think if she found out about this, but quickly decided that that was a thought for a rainy day. She stood up and went into the common room to hear the end of the explanation that Mirk and Dirk were giving concerning Nanya's disappearance.  
"I think you're right," she said, "I found this in the hall."  
She handed it to Martin.  
"It's a choker, so?" he asked.  
"Read the inscription," suggested Rocky.  
Martin did so, his eyes widening.  
"I don't believe it. 'To Whomever it concerns, if you can see this message, it means that my dear sister Nanya has gotten herself into trouble. If you are a firend (I imagine it will be Rocky, Ash or Mirk reading this as the others aren't as obsercant) then please help her, she often gets into tight spots. -Gambler,'" he read the inscription.  
"Joy!" said Dante, "Nanya gets into trouble and we have to play the heroes!"  
"Shut up!" said Rocky, Ash and Carn in unison. Dante glared at them, but closed his mouth.  
"What do we do now, Dad?" asked Gary.  
"I don't know son," there was a knock on the door, "Rocky, will you get that?"  
The girl moved silently to the door and opened it. A young runner was there.  
"Scuse me miss, but I was a sent here ta take you to the meetin' room. His imperial majesty wishes for all ya people ta be there," he panted. The delegation looked at each other in obvious confusion and followed the young man.  
  
AN: What is the meeting about? I know you probably know, but oh well. Now to be mysterious. what will happen to Nanya? Does anyone realize that Dirk seems to be watching Daine quite a bit? Will there ever be more Rocky/Gary fluff? I don't know, find out in the next chapter of: THE LIFE I NEVER KNEW (That is one really messed up title!) Okay, help me come up with a new title for the story, to and I will be eternally in your debt.  
~oneinamilliongirl 


	16. Know Your Friends

Chapter 15- Know Your Friends  
  
When Ash entered the room in which the peace talks were helped, she felt like she had entered the room of someone on their death bed. Everyone was quiet with stony faces and the air seemed heavy. She didn't like it. She felt Dante twitching nervously beside her, so she squeezed his arm in reassurance. He gave her a tight smile. It seemed to be all he could manage at the moment.  
Carn, on Ash's other side, raised her eyebrows. Rarely did Ash and Dante show cousinly affection to each other, but then again, a lot of strange things were happening since they came to Tortall. Nanya falling in love, for one thing.  
"Please sit down," said Ozorne heavily, as if he was about to announce the apocalypse, but there was a gleam in his eyes. an excited gleam that made Ash want to dive under the table in fear. Something bad was going to happen, she could feel it in the air- she could feel it in her very bones.  
The others sat down, so she didn't have the chance to flee, although she would have liked to.  
"I'm sorry to tell you," began Ozorne, "that Ms. Nanya Frewing, one of your delegates, has been starting a slave rebellion. We have no choice but to cease the peace talks due to this."  
It was just as Mirk and Dirk had guessed, but hearing it from this cold man made Ash's stomach clench and plummet. She knew it wasn't true. Nanya was out cold somewhere just like Naku. It said so in the laws of bonding. Ash had found a book on it in Corus and Jonathan had given it to her, in fact, it was back in her rooms. Nanya had an exact copy of it.  
"What proof do you have of this?" asked Alanna loudly and coldly, obviously not believing a word of it, "if you have none, then we have proof against it!"  
"This young slave," Ozorne motioned to the young man next to him, "informed me of it. He was one of the few who are still rightfully loyal."  
Ash recognized him as a guard who had spent his free time flirting with Carn. She growled under her breath and felt Carn moving restlessly beside her, obviously wanting to say something, but not stupid enough to.  
Dirk wasn't that smart.  
"I've seen that man on guard duty at the gates of the palace," he said loudly, "he spent most of his free time following Carn and flirting with her!"  
Ash elbowed him hard. It was the emperor's word against that of a young man that no one really knew. It didn't look good for Nanya.  
"You question that I know my slaves from my guards?" demanded Ozorne, glaring at Dirk. To Ash's pleasure, there was a spark of nervousness in his cold amber eyes.  
"No, we question your honesty," said, to everyone's surprise, Martin, "Ms. Frewing's Flamer, Naku, Prince of Flame's, is in our room unconscious. According to the laws of the Flame's, this means that Nanya is also unconscious somewhere in your castle."  
"Why had she left the rooms in the first place?" demanded Ozorne, once again nervous.  
"Because she needed time to think to herself after you kissed her, against her will," said Mirk quietly, "she was angry, and she wanted to get away. You've had an answer for everything so far, so explain this, Your Imperial Majesty."  
He took the choker from Martin and tossed it to the Emperor, eyes hard and focused on Ozorne to see what would happen. The emperor was reading the inscription, his eyes hardening.  
"This is probably just a way to clear her name so you may have peace. You expect us to believe that she is the sister of Gambler? That would make her the daughter of Mithros and Arneith!" Ozorne laughed, "it is up to you, who's fault it is that the peace talks ended." He directed this to the people from the other countries who had come to see if the peace succeeded, "but first let me give you my final peace of evidence."  
He tossed a letter onto the table. It was a letter.  
  
To the holder of this letter,  
The slaves are ready to rebel, I'll join you before the week ends. Keep this silent and we'll succeed. Mithros bless. -Nanya Frewing  
  
Ash read the letter twice, then looked up.  
"It's not even Nanya's writing," she stated flatly, "I've known her since we were two and she is much neater and not as fancy as that."  
"What proof do you have of that?" asked a Gallan.  
"Dirk, you have any of Nanya's writing?" asked Mirk.  
"No, she hasn't written anything since we got here, unless she keeps a diary?"  
It was Carn's turn to shake her head.  
"No, she doesn't believe in that stuff. She uses stories to express herself and she hasn't had time to write any here. did she read any books, she always writes notes in them."  
Ash thought, Nanya always had her face in a book, but had she read any since they got here. Suddenly she brightened.  
"She wrote in my copy of "The Lands of Fire and Ice: A Book of the Flames". no, never mind- she printed in that." Ash broke off, looking dejected, where as Rocky brightened.  
"Nanya hates writing, she always prints. She says it's much easier and she believes her writing is messy, although it's anything but messy," Rocky said. The others nodded their agreement, so Rocky added, "we're her best friends. She may dislike slavery, but she wouldn't try to make them rebel. She isn't the kind for war, she'll defend herself, but she won't start anything that may cost innocent lives."  
"How do we know you know her as well as you claim?" questioned Ozorne, a look of victory in her eyes.  
"She's our best friend. We've known her since forever. Ash and Dante grew up with her, I met her in daycare and Mirk, Carn and Dirk met her in kindergarten, how could we not know her that well?" asked Rocky in exasperation. Everyone knew about the seven of them, they were called the "Lucky 7".  
No, she scolded herself, everyone from Newndale knew about the Lucky 7, not here.  
"Your Imperial Majesty, if we could go back in this conversation a little, what did they mean when they said you had kissed the young woman against her will?" questioned another Gallan.  
For the first time, Ozorne was lost for words. Ash smirked slightly.  
"I don't know," said Ozorne slowly, "I did no such thing."  
There was a scratching at the door. When no one moved to open it, there was a low, eerie howling. The door snapped open and a figure that was the size and shape of a small dog came stumbling in. It was Naki. Rocky rushed over to him and picked him up.  
"Naki, what's wrong?" she asked, cradling him in her arms, "why wouldn't you and Naku wake up?"  
"Naku wouldn't wake up 'cause Nanya wouldn't wake up. where is she anyways?" the Flame pup looked for Nanya.  
"We don't know, that's what we're trying to figure out," said the emperor coldly, "why did you fall asleep?"  
Naki looked thoughtful, then chose his words carefully.  
"I think. it was a warning. Something bad's going to happen and my mother and Gainel were warning me." Naki thought for a moment again, "either that or someone slipped dreamrose into my food. that would explain the dreams I was having of this meeting."  
"Does dreamrose affect Flames?" demanded a Tusaine.  
"No," said Naki sarcastically, "I was just saying that it did, but it doesn't."  
Rocky gave the Flame a little shake.  
"Don't be pert, or sarcastic. You'll become your brother," she scolded, taking her seat again.  
"So? He would've never let my bonded partner get kidnapped if I had one," the pup looked down sadly, "I did."  
Rocky stroked him and glared at Ozorne.  
A Gallan leaned back.  
"We'll have to believe that the girl is guilty," he said. "I am sorry."  
Ozorne smirked.  
"Take them away guards!" he ordered.  
  
Somewhere beneath the castle a young women woke up, only one thought on her mind. Ozorne had to pay.  
  
Wow! I can't believe that I'm almost done this story, the first one I'll ever finish. I promise that there will be more R/G and N/N fluff. Please help me come up with a new title. This one is really lame. Give me an idea for the title of the sequel, too. Yes, there will be a sequel. Also, has anyone else besides me noticed that this story isn't really a 'people get sucked into Tortall' fic anymore? None of them even complain about lack of services. ah well, you can't win them all.  
~oneinamilliongirl 


	17. I Don't Know Why I Wrote This Short Of A...

Chapter 16- I Don't Get Why I Wrote This Short of a Chapter  
  
Nanya rubbed her forehead. Stupid Ozorne. She looked into the corner where there were clean breeches and a clean shirt on a stool next to some food.  
"God, I must be hungry if I'm actually eating this," muttered Nanya as she choked down the stale bread. Stale bread- not yummy.  
She finished the food hungrily then changed into the other clothes.  
"Okay. I've eaten and changed, now I need to get in contact with Naku," she grumbled.  
Naku, Naku? She called in mind speech.  
Nanya, where are you? He asked. He actually sounded worried.  
A dungeon under the palace, where are you? She replied.  
On a boat headed back to Tortall. Nanya they think that you breached the peace accords by trying to start a slave rebellion! Rocky's pissed and so is the stork-man!  
Talk to them for me, Nak. Tell them I'm okay. Tell them- tell them that Ozorne is going to pay. I just don't know how yet.  
She heard Naku silently laugh.  
I'll tell them, but you're not getting revenge without me! He put Blaze back in the menagerie, I liked Blaze!  
Nanya grinned at her friend's indignation but felt anger at the fact that Blaze was once again imprisioned.  
He'll pay Naku. He'll pay, that's all I know.  
She cut off the lines of contact and sat in thought. How would she get her reveng?  
  
Naku felt Nanya close off contact, so he woke from his fake nap. The stork-man was pacing, a frown creating deep creases in his forehead. Rocky was growling painful ways for Ozorne to die under her breath and Gary was trying to calm her down to no avail. The other members of the delegation were no where to be seen.  
Naku yawned.  
"That was refreshing," he said, "not to mention educational."  
The three two-leggers looked up, surprised. They hadn't realized he was awake. Naku grinned. Two-leggers.  
"Nanya's safe in a dungeon under the palace. she's gonna make Ozorne pay and I'm gonna go help her. I said it to her, and I'll say it to you. I like Blaze! Then Ozorne went and imprisoned him and my bonded partner! The dolt."  
"I'm coming with you!" Naku should've known Naki would be there. He was always with Rocky, now that Nanya was kidnapped.  
"Us to!" Dirk and Dante were in the doorway.  
"And how, pray tell, are you going to do that? At least I can turn into a hawk," said Numair, "I'm also coming."  
Naku weighed Dirk and Dante with his eyes.  
"I can carry them.. they may be big, but Flame's are strong. Naki, stay with Rocky. If something bad happens, I'll have to send a mind message to you."  
Naki's face tightened for a second, but then he gave a tight nod. It would be the best Naku would get from his kid brother.  
"Revenges," growled Dante with a grin, "they always have been our specialties."  
Gary raised an eyebrow.  
"Nanya was the brains, Dirk was the bargainer and I was the enforcer," he explained, "we've been doing this for year. we'll figure out what Ozorne deserves and give it to him."  
"What Ozorne deserves," said Dirk, "is a place in his own dungeon. Although there are several other options if we can't achieve that one."  
"We'll plan revenge later, for right now we fly," stated Naku. Numair took hawk shape and Dirk and Dante climbed onto Naku's back. "I'll make us invisible."  
Rocky watched nervously as a black hawk took flight beside a white glimmer of light. Gary hugged her around the shoulders and kissed her cheek. It was understandable for her to be afraid. Her best friend was in the custody of a mad-man. If that wasn't terrifying, Gary didn't know what was.  
  
Like the title says, I don't get why I wrote this short of a chapter. I'm getting lazy I guess. I always do at the end of stories. I'll try and overcome it. By the way, I've already started on the sequel and have a page written. I'll update as soon as possible.  
~oneinamilliongirl 


	18. Why You Shouldn't Anger A Frewing

Chapter 17- Why You Really Shouldn't Anger A Frewing  
  
Nanya carefully inspected the bars on her prison. They were made out of iron unless she was very much mistaken. Josh had always been interested in different types of metals.  
"You won't be able to escape my dear," drawled a voice from the shadows, "I've made sure of that."  
The mystery man stepped out of the shadows. It was Ozorne.  
"What do you want with me Tasikhe?" growled Nanya, her hazel eyes glittering dangerously.  
"I wouldn't be so rude to your host," commented Ozorne, smiling dangerously, "but to answer your question, isn't it obvious? You're one hundred percent woman Frewing. Beautiful, strong-willed, everything I look for. But, Arram has you, and as you know, I hate Arram. Not only to I get the woman of my dreams, but this way, Arram will come after you and I'll get to kill him."  
Ozorne laughed maliciously.  
"You could have any Carthaki woman you want," growled Nanya, her eyes darting for a way out, "why me?"  
"Did you not listen to what I said?" asked Ozorne, raising an eyebrow, "if you want me to describe it more, I could. First off, like I said you're strong willed and beautiful. Second, you're all woman, although I would like nothing more than to test that theory. Third, you love Arram, Arram loves you. What better way to get revenge on him? Fourth, your sister is the Queen of Tortall. You'll be an invaluable weapon against them in the future. Fifth-"  
"I get it," snapped Nanya, "You're very disgusting you know, and I grew up with my uncle, the man who believes women are only play toys!"  
"Is that where you got this," Ozorne traced the scar around Nanya's neck.  
"That's none of your business, Tasikhe!" replied Nanya glaring at him through her cell's bars.  
"Oh, but my dear, you'll find it very much is- or at least will be." Ozorne reached through the bars of Nanya's cell and grapped her under the chin, pulling her mouth roughly up to his. Nanya fought, finally biting Ozorne's tongue, which was exploring her mouth. He pulled away swearing and Nanya spat on the floor in front of him before washing her mouth out as well as she could with her old shirt.  
"Stubborn, are we?" asked Ozorne, grinning once more. "No matter, I like them feisty. I'll see you soon love."  
"I hope you die!" Nanya yelled at his retreating back. "And don't call me love!"  
Nanya bit her lip. How could she get out of here.  
A thought came into her mind. It might not work, but it was worth a shot.  
Windings? She called to the male lion silently, Windings, I need your help.  
What is it god-born? She heard him reply.  
I'm stuck in Ozorne's dungeons. could you somehow get a messange to the Banjiku? They might help.  
Of course God-born. The Banjiku feed us in five minutes. I'll tell the cat-people then.  
Thank-you. I'll owe you dearly for this.  
I do not like Ozorne. He smells too strongly of danger and heavy perfumes that make me nauseous. I will help you.  
She felt her connection with Windings close. Hopefully this would work.  
"That idiot is so gross!" screamed Nanya, trying to get the taste of Ozorne's blood out of her mouth. "Ew, someone else's blood. Never again!"  
Nanya sat in silence, cleaning out her mouth thouroughly for twenty minutes before-  
"God-born Lady?"  
Nanya looked up. It was Taio (is that his name?) of the Banjiku.  
"Taio. can you help me?" asked Nanya.  
"Yes, but. what are you doing?" he looked at her questioningly.  
"Trying to clean my mouth. You don't want to know," replied Nanya, spitting in the corner once more in hopes of getting the rest of the taste out of her mouth.  
"Follow me," Taio unlocked her cell and led her into an underground tunnel. Nanya had to double up to be able to walk through it without clothes lining herself. There were downsides to being six feet tall.  
"Wait here, I go get people who come for you."  
Nanya raised her eyebrows in surprise. Taio left, then came back shortly with Naku, Numair, Dirk and Dante.  
As soon as he saw her, Numair threw himself down beside her and kissed her hard. Nanya returned the kiss.  
"Is that blood?" asked Numair, pulling away.  
"I probably should've warned you about that," remarked Nanya, "Ozorne kissed me again and since I couldn't knee him, I bit him instead. Never again."  
Numair looked like he was going to be sick.  
"Uh- Numair. If you're going to be sick, please do it in the corner or something, and not all over me?" suggested Nanya.  
He grinned at her.  
"If it's that bad for me, I can't imagine how bad it was for you," he laughed. He looked at her tenderly before gathering her up in another kiss. They stayed like this until Dante gave a cough. They looked at him and he grinned.  
"As touching as these reunions are, Frewing, we need to plan a proper revenge for Ozorne," he said, suddenly all business, although he still grinned at her.  
Dirk was looking any where but at Nanya and Numair, who still held each other close and Naku gave a barking laugh at Dante's words.  
"I say we burn him to a crisp," growled the Flamer. Nanya carefully wriggled out of Numair's hold and jumped up to wrap her arms around the Flamer's neck. She had surprisingly missed his pert sense of humor and dry sarcastic ness.  
"Hmmm," said Nanya, finally sitting next to Numair again after hugging both Dirk and Dante. "Revenge. It has to be something really nasty. although I would like to make his hair pink and blue."  
"That can be part of it," agreed Dirk, "We want to get a good revenge, but we don't want to be murderers. By the way, this is yours."  
Dirk handed Nanya her choker. She felt the scar at her neck.  
"Thanks," she said, snapping it around her neck once more.  
"Now," said Dante, rubbing his hands together, "revenge. What do we do? Besides dye his hair."  
Nanya, Dirk, Dante, Naku and Numair began to plan a revenge. Ozorne wouldn't know what hit him.  
~*~  
  
Ozorne smiled smugly to himself. He had the girl, and soon he would have Arram too. How perfect life was.  
If he hadn't have been so caught up in his gloating, he would have heard the thud of someone fainting, the sound of the door quietly opening and a slight creak of the floor, but as theses sounds were quiet, he didn't noticed it until it was too late and someone- a very big and broad someone, had him in a head lock.  
The person turned him around so that he was facing three people and a Flamer. Nanya, Numair, Dirk and Nanya's Flamer Naku were standing there.  
"You! How did you get out?" demanded Ozorne.  
"That, Tasikhe, would be telling," replied Nanya, a mischievous grin spreading across her features.  
"Okay then, let's get started," said Dirk, reaching into a bag Nanya held. He put something from a bottle onto a handkerchief and pressed it over Ozorne's nose and mouth. Then, everything in the emperor's vision went black.  
~*~  
  
Nanya got to work immediately. She started by changing Ozorne's hair color to pink with blue high lights. She continued to adjust this until it was perfect- in her opinion any way.  
After this, she went into another room in Ozorne's suite while Numair, Dirk and Dante got to work. After about twenty minutes they came out with the emperor. Nanya added the final touches. They now had a cross- dressed Ozorne. This was just the small part of the revenge.  
Naku cast an invisibility spell around the group and they left, Dante and Numair carrying the still unconscious Emperor. They went to the Imperial University.  
"What on Earth is this?" muttered Lindhall as the group came in, still invisible. When the door was firmly shut, Naku shed the invisibility spell.  
"Revenge, it's sooo sweet," said Nanya happily, looking at Lindhall.  
"You kidnapped, and cross-dressed, the Emperor!" exclaimed Lindhall, "er- what was the point of that, anyway?"  
"You'll find out," Nanya was grinning dangerously, her eyes glinting in the light of the workroom.  
"I need by simulacrum, Lindhall. It's all part of the revenge."  
Lindhall nodded and they went into the workroom.  
~*~  
  
Dirk moved through the crowd, easily dodging around the people. He got close to the front of the crowd before he nodded to Dante, who was on the other side of the platform from which a noose hung. Nanya was serving Ozorne, looking disgusted in a skimpy dress. Dirk grinned, remembering what Nanya's reaction to the dress had been.  
"You expect me to wear that!" screamed Nanya.  
"Yes my dear, you are my personal slave after all. I just didn't wish to cut off your beautiful hair," Ozorne stroked her hair with a heavily ringed had.  
Nanya spit in his face. Dirk thought that Ozorne would have hit her, but he showed self control and resisted the urge.  
He, Dante, Naku and Numair had been watching from under an invisibility spell of Naku's. Under any other circumstances, it would have been a very funny scene.  
"Bring out the prisoner!" ordered Ozorne in a loud, clear voice that rang throughout the crowd.  
Two imperial guards led 'Numair' out.  
"You are accused of conspiracy against the empire, Numair Salmalin, the former Arram Draper. Do you deny it?" demanded Ozorne. Nanya pretended to seem scared and afraid.  
"Please your Imperial highness!" she begged, "spare him and take me instead!"  
She threw herself at his feet. This was Dirk and Dante's key.  
They both snapped sticks. Dirk's triggered the illusion that surrounded Ozorne, it made it so that the illusion of his normal clothes were gone, replaced by his crazy hair and the dress. Dante's retriggered Ozorne's memory so he remembered everything. These had been curtesy of Naku. Without him, the plan wouldn't be possible.  
The Flame of the moment itself then appeared, whistling a low, eerie tune that made Numair's simulacra disappear. He then turned on Ozorne and Nanya, grabbing a leather pouch up from his feet.  
"Well er- miss," he began, his voice filled with laughter, "I believe we have proof that Nanya never started that rebellion you accused her of. Let's see here.," he gave a fake cough before going on in a more powerful and serious voice, "to Monsieur Rafealla," Naku then began to read about five letters, one to Rafealla, the guard who had pretended to be a slave, one to a forgery artist who had written 'Nanya's letter', one that was to accuse Kaddar of crimes he had never commited and two to different agents in Tortall who were to, if the peace talks 'succeeded', start a war with Carthak that bring in all of Tortall.  
Kaddar looked at his Uncle with cold eyes.  
"Treachery!" he said, "either step down from the thrown, or be forcefully removed!"  
"Never!" yelled Ozorne, he attempted to run, but tripped in the dress. Everyone laughed until several people were rolling on the ground.  
"I have one promise left!" said Ozorne and he took out a Stormwing feather which he trust deep into his arm. There was a blast of bright light, and Ozorne the Stormwing appeared.  
He looked a himself angrily, before he lauched himself at Nanya. Before anyone could react she had slit her throat right along the old scar and had flown away.  
  
I know, it's a lame ending. Please don't flame, I just want to get started on the sequel and I'm not actually really good at revenge. Will Nanya survive? (Well- will she?!) I haven't decided yet. The next chapter is the last chapter. So sad (kidding). I'll stop my babbling now.  
~oneinamilliongirl 


	19. The End

Chapter 18- The End  
  
Numair ran to Nanya's side, while Dirk ran to Naku. Dante was only a step behind Numair.  
"Look out!" snapped Dante, pulling Numair away from Nanya. He pressed his middle and pointer finger to Nanya's neck. After a couple of moments, he pulled them away, looking lost.  
"He-her pulse is gone. I'm so sorry Numair, but she's dead."  
  
The end  
  
(Joking- it's not the end, so the story continues)  
  
Numair looked at her for a moment then grabbed her and pulled her close to him, not caring that her blood was getting all over him. All that mattered was gone. He cried like a man who had lost everything. Dirk cried with him, losing your best friend can make you do that.  
Dante did nothing. He just looked at her blankly, then stood up and pushed through the crowd to the other side. Something compelled him there.  
It was Mithros and Arneith. They looked at him, not showing any emotion.  
"She's dead," he said flatly, "she's dead and you, her parents, aren't even crying."  
"Neither are you," replied Mirthros.  
"She's not my daughter. Besides, crying won't bring her back. Is this what was going to happen all along, did you know!"  
"Not even the gods know everything Dante," said Arneith gently, "all hope for her is not yet lost."  
"She's dead!" yelled Dante, "she has no pulse!"  
"And that makes her forever dead, does it?"  
Dante suddenly realized what they meant and ran back to Numair, Nanya and Dirk.  
"Look out Numair. I think I might be able to bring her back."  
"She's de." Numair began, but Dante pulled him away and dropped down besides her.  
"Please let this work," he whispered. He put his hands on both sides of Nanya and sent an electric shock into her with his gift. She jolted, but didn't breathe. He tried again. Dirk checked her pulse.  
"One," he whispered not daring to hope, "two, three. it's stable!"  
Dante collapsed back, weak from relief.  
"She's not okay yet," whispered Dante, "we need to heal her throat."  
"Let me."  
Dante wheeled around, Rocky stood in front of the Tortallan delegates. She strode purposefully to Nanya and placed her hand over the slit throat. No one said anything. The only sounds were the people getting herded back to their homes by Imperial guards. Rocky's hands glowed red. Her fire moved into Nanya, making the other woman's neck glow red like Rocky's hands. When Rocky removed them, the only souvenir was a half healed scar.  
"Amazing," whispered Rocky, "it was right on the old scar, it wasn't even a millimeter off."  
Nanya and Naku both began to stir. Nanya sat up, only to be engulfed in Numair's strong arms, his lips pressing roughly over hers. She kissed him back. When the kiss was done, Nanya, panting, lay limply in Numair's arms.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"You were dead."  
The Tortallans looked towards the voice. It belonged to a large female Flame. She was very beautiful with fur that was pure white contrasting with fur as dark as midnight.  
"Mom," whispered Naku.  
"You have done well my son, but I am here to see Nanya," the Flame turned to Nanya, "I am Queen Ariel of the Flame's. You are to come with me. The court of the gods is beginning."  
Nanya looked confused and Ariel sighed, She grabbed Nanya's dress in her teeth and the two of them disappeared.  
~*~  
  
Nanya looked at the breath taking scene in front of her. All the Tortallan gods were there, including her parents and brother.  
"You are here to make a choice," began her father.  
"You must choose between you home of Newndale, Tortall, or the realms of the gods," continued the great mother goddess.  
"What is your choice?" finished her mother.  
Nanya looked in shock.  
"Choice? Choose between all the people I love?" she squeaked.  
The gods nodded.  
Nanya thought. She didn't want to be a goddess. She loved her parents and brother, but she didn't like that much responsibility. She loved Numair with every fibre of her being, yet how could she not go back to Newndale?  
When did you ever truly belong there? Asked a little voice in her.  
That made the choice.  
"Tortall," she said, "I choose to be Numair and the others."  
"We'll miss you my daughter," said Arneith, "but you made a good choice."  
"W-will my friends choose between Newndale and Tortall?" she asked.  
"They're making that decision right now. good-bye, Nanya," said her father.  
Nanya saw white and then she was back in Carthak. She looked up from the ground. Her friends were also getting up and dusting themselves off.  
"I don't believe it, I'll never see Newndale again," said Ash, she looked sad, "but, hey! Adventure is here, maybe I'll become a spy or something."  
"A-a choice," said Gary.  
"What did you choose?" demanded Numair.  
Nanya put on a serious face.  
"I'm here to say good-bye Numair. I'm becoming a goddess."  
Numair looked like a man who had lost everything, he turned away, then croaked one word.  
"Why?"  
Nanya grinned.  
"I was just testing you, I'm staying here. although it wouldn't have been too bad being a goddess," she added as an afterthought, "but love does crazy things to a person."  
She was engulfed in a rib shattering hug, then furiously kissed. When Numair had let her go, she turned to her friends.  
"What did you choose?" she asked.  
Rocky smiled and kissed Gary who was standing behind her. By the time they were done, everyone was obviously looking anywhere but at them.  
"Is that answer enough?" she asked.  
"A simple 'yes' would have sufficed, dear Rachelle," Ash drawled in return.  
"I'm staying in Tortall," said Dirk, "I mean, it's pretty cool here."  
"Tortall, I guess I won't be the spoiled principal's son anymore," said Mirk.  
"Tortall, we wanted to stay with our friends," corused Dante and Carn.  
"Touching, really," drawled Ariel who had come back with Nanya. She turned to Naku. "Your mission is done Naku, you can come home now."  
Naku frowned before slowly shaking his head.  
"No Mum, I belong here now," he shook his head and muttered 'stupid' before continuing, "I've become to attached to Nanya's sarcastic nature. Besides, someone needs to be the rational thinker for her, and it won't be the mage."  
Ariel smiled.  
"How did I know you would say that?" she asked.  
"Can I stay too, Mum?" asked Naki, looking hopeful.  
Ariel frowned slightly, before sighing.  
"The bad thing about being a seer, is that you don't always like what you see," she said, "I think they're going to need you in the future. Nakoi, too, but not right now."  
With that, Ariel gave one last shake of her head before she disappeared once more.  
Kaddar escorted the delegation back into the palace where they would clear Nanya and Numair's names of all charges against them.  
~*~  
  
Four days later, Nanya stood at the front of the ship that was taking the delegation home. The breeze felt good on her face and she stood there with her eyes closed until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She looked sideways into the handsome face of Numair. He caught her eye and smiled, kissing her cheek.  
"Now that we're going back to Tortall," he began, pulling Nanya back so that she was facing towards him in his arms, "I want to marry you."  
He looked at her so hopefully, it almost broke Nanya's heart to have to let him down.  
"Not so soon Numair," she said, smiling sadly, "I want to get to know you better before I make that big of a commitment."  
"So no?" he asked, looking disappointed.  
"No, not a no, it's a someday," she replied, "just not a someday that's like tomorrow or something. A someday that's in a year, maybe two."  
"That's good enough for me," breathed Numair, before kissing her passionately.  
Meanwhile, Gary was having the same ideas as Numair, except about Rocky, not Nanya.  
"Rocky?" he asked, nervous, "Rocky. would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"  
Rocky looked shocked.  
"Oh Gary," she said, "I love you with all my heart. and I'll marry you of course. but could we wait until the war is over and I've had time to adjust?"  
"Always," replied Gary, "I'll wait until the end of time for you."  
"And I you."  
Two couples were happy, but somewhere in the same ship, a young blonde man sat brooding about the woman he himself loved, yet couldn't have. Or so it seemed to him.  
  
The End  
  
This is the end of this story. The sequel will be called 'The Life I Now Know' unless you guys can help me and give me a better title. I know, I know. What is it with me and these weird titles, right? By the way, there's a change that I'm going to make for the next story. A: I said Thayet and Nanya were twins, ex that out. Thayet is older cause if they were twins, she would've been pretty young when she had Roald. Another thing: one of my reviewers said Gary was married. It said nothing about that in The Immortals and I haven't read SotL or PotS in a looong time, so I wasn't aware of this, but I'm not, and I repeat, am not going to change it. So suck it up. Enough of my rude babbling. I'll try and get the sequel up soon. I'll also put up an acknowledgements chapter for this story.  
~oneinamilliongirl 


	20. Acknowledgements

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS  
  
I would like to thank the following people for reviewing my story:  
  
Clarissa QueenofConnaught Serenitystone Alcapacien Lady Prongs Gabie SportzGurl Firedragon 12 Lord Sesshoumaru goTAMORAPIERCE a stupid idiot *blank* Irule Alexis of the Westlands CaroLYnrOSe Anarya  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
Fire Mage 6 who reviewed my story the most  
  
Thank you everyone and I'll try and get the sequel up soon.  
  
~oneinamilliongirl 


End file.
